Yato Toddler
by AL19
Summary: When Kagura tries to walk away from a weird, mysterious stranger, she's suddenly transformed into a two-month-old baby! This shocks the rest of the Yorozuya entirely, but how will they make Kagura go back to normal? *No pairings*
1. A baby is just a brat

**Don't have anything to say, so enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Kagura was walking through the streets of Edo, at night. Her umbrella was closed, and she set the side of it on her right shoulder.

She gave out a whistle as she thought in song, _Someday I'll kill that sadist~ Someday he'll be my slave~ Someday he'll be a masochist like Sa-Chan~_

An evil grin crept up her face as she chewed on her favorite snack. You didn't have to guess that it was sukonbu, because she eats that crap 24/7.

Anyway, as she was starting to skip down the streets, she heard a low chuckle. This caused her to stop walking completely, and her eyes widened at that tone of voice.

When the chuckle was heard again, she raised a brow, wondering whose voice it could be. She didn't think it was Shinsuke Takasugi, because she and the rest of the Yorozuya knew that he and his crew left Edo. She didn't think it was her brother either, because the voice was too deep to be his'.

Kagura continued to have her brow raised up. Another chuckle was heard by the Yato, and she clenched her teeth slightly, exclaimed, "Alright, who's there?! Are you trying to scare me?! Because if you are, it's not working!"

No answer.

This was starting to anger Kagura. She gripped onto the handle of her umbrella with her fist, and suddenly dashed into an alleyway. She thought once more, _I bet some asshole is trying to hide in this alleyway, uh-huh!_

When she entered the dark alleyway, she stopped, and looked straight ahead. She didn't see anybody. Kagura turned her head to the side, and looked at a garbage can. She glared at it before kicking it to the ground. The lid fell off, and it turned out nobody was in there.

Kagura puffed up her cheeks as she clenched her fist. She yelled, "ALRIGHT, THIS ISN'T FUNNY, SADIST! COME OUT NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR BALLS OFF!"

The laughing person finally began to speak normally, only it said, "Little girl, my name is not 'sadist'. In fact, I'm not a sadist at all."

The person approached himself in front of the Yato, and as soon as Kagura saw him/her completely, she raised a brow yet again.

This person was definitively not familiar to her. Hell, this person didn't even look like he/she was from Edo!

Kagura questioned, "If you're not sadist, then who are you?"

She found out that it was a guy, who was wearing a suit, tie, pants, and shoes. He was actually wearing _all_ white, because apparently, white was his favorite color. He also wore fake wings, and had choppy brown hair, with a white mask covering part of his face. Although there was a mask, Kagura could see his eyes perfectly, and noticed that his eyes were white, possibly because white is so bright.

The man chuckled yet again as he answered, "Who am I, you ask? Well, I won't tell you my real name, but you may call me…Rattle." He pulled out a big item, which looked exactly like a rattle. The rattle looked so big, that it looked big enough to belong to a _giant_ baby. Okay, maybe that didn't make sense, but you get the idea.

Kagura began to laugh out loud, and exclaimed, "Rattle?! What kind of a stupid name is that?! Are you wanting to be a baby again or something?! Buahahahaha!"

When Kagura didn't stop laughing, Rattle (You know, it really is a stupid name! Haha!) glared at her, and exclaimed, "Don't insult my name, little girl!"

Kagura soon calmed down, but wiped her eye with her fist, since water was starting to form in her eyes, due to how hard she was laughing.

Rattle continued, "But anyway, I've been traveling all over Japan, just to see who would take my advice."

"What advice?" Kagura asked as she began to pick her nose. "And why're you wearing those weird clothes, plus fake wings? You look gay in them, uh-huh."

An anger mark was on his face, and he replied loudly, "Don't ever call them gay! They're absolutely _flawless_!"

Kagura rolled her eyes as she pulled her finger out of her nose. She thought, _This guy's a douchebag, uh-huh._

Rattle smirked, and pointed the tip of his rattle in front of Kagura. He muttered in a low tone, "As I was saying, my advice is that you don't ignore me, otherwise there'll be consequences."

"What kind of consequences? Surely, you can't kill me. I'm a badass Yato, uh-huh."

"No, I'm not going to kill you. Actually, I don't like killing anyone. But you still need to do what I tell you to do."

"And who said you could boss me around? Only Gin-Chan can tell me what to do or not do. Then again, I don't like it when he bosses me around, either!"

Rattle rolled his eyes. "Just follow me, and there won't be any problems."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Kagura could feel an aura from this man. And this aura wasn't a good one. A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek as she blinked at the man.

Rattle was smirking at her, but Kagura took a step back, and replied, "No…I'm not going to follow you."

He frowned, "That was a quick answer. Why don't you want to follow me?"

"Because you're starting to creep me out, uh-huh!" She exclaimed while glaring at him.

His frown deepened, and he held his big rattle in both his hands. Rattle asked, "Are you sure you don't want to follow me?"

"Hell no! I can somehow sense your aura, and it's a bad one, uh-huh! Stay away from me, you pedophile!"

With that, she turned around, and started to run, but before she could run very far, Rattle clenched his teeth in anger, and gripped his item, growling, "You dare call me a pedophile? Alright, then. I'll show you what kind of person I _really_ am!"

He raised the item above his head, and then swung it down, causing a beam to form on the tip of the rattle. It made that rattling sound, and in a split second, the beam was heading towards Kagura.

Kagura stopped once again, but swiftly turned around, seeing the beam heading straight towards her. She widened her blue eyes in shock, and didn't even have time to think.

The beam hit her whole body, and when Kagura felt it, it…was really strange. As she was struggling to get out of the beam, she felt her body shrinking.

_What the hell is this?! Who is this creep?! Why is he doing this to me?!_

Lots of questions were running through Kagura's head, but as she was shrinking even more, her mind began to fuzz. She wasn't thinking clearly anymore, and her hands landed on the top of her head as she dropped her umbrella.

She made a few sounds, but they were barely audible to hear.

Soon, she wasn't in her teenage body anymore. She was now in a much smaller figure, and the beaming finally stopped.

Rattle smirked at her yet again as he said, "You should've followed me." After that, he turned, and ran off.

Kagura didn't know what had happened to her. Actually, she didn't even _remember_ what just happened.

All she knew was that she couldn't make out any words, or even stand up straight.

What the hell happened to Kagura?!

**-Shinpachi's POV-**

"Kagura-Chan! Kagura-Chan!" I called out Kagura's name, wondering if she would respond back. She didn't.

A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

_I told Kagura-Chan to come back before too long. Now, she's taking longer than I expected._

I pushed up my glasses a bit, rubbing my eyes with my fingers. I opened my eyes again, and continued walking through the street. I really wanted to find Kagura, because if she didn't come home soon, I'd start to worry her. Gin-San would worry as well, only you wouldn't be able to notice it.

I looked both ways, seeing if Kagura was in any alleyways. Frowning, I thought, _Where is she? I hope she hasn't been kidnapped. Well, actually, she'd be able to get out of her kidnapping, since she is strong._

When I didn't stop turning my head side to side, I suddenly heard a quiet, yet hearable, sound. I stopped walking, and raised my brow, thinking yet again, _What was that noise?_

I heard the sound again, only it sounded…like a baby. My eyes widened.

_Is there a baby in one of the alleyways? Because I can hear it from one of them._

Out of curiosity, I decided to go into one of the alleyways, and see if there really was a baby. I was actually hoping it wouldn't be a baby, because otherwise I would think it was abandoned.

As soon as I entered the alleyway, I saw a pair of clothes on the ground. My eyes blinked in confusion, but I soon realized that these clothes belonged to Kagura! My jaw dropped as I also saw a bulge in the clothes. And the bulge was moving, as if someone was trapped in there.

I hesitantly took a few steps forward, and reached my hand out, whispering, "K-Kagura-Chan?" There wasn't an answer, but I heard yet another sound.

A very small figure poked its hands out of the bottom of the shirt, and within seconds, the figure was exposed. And the figure really was an infant!

I stared at it in shock, seeing the baby's face. It had short, salmon-colored hair, and blue eyes. And since these clothes are Kagura's, there is no doubt that this baby…is Kagura herself!

She made a couple of baby noises as she looked up to me, furrowing her brows slightly. I furrowed my brows as well, but felt _really_ lost.

I knelt on the ground, still staring at her. I asked her, "K-Kagura-Chan…i-is that really you?"

"Pao…" That was the only answer she gave me.

This wasn't a dream.

This was real. This really was Kagura.

As sweat was starting to form on my forehead, Kagura crawled out of her clothes, and crawled towards me. I blinked, finding out that she was naked from head-to-toe.

She crawled until her tiny hand touched my knee. She tried speaking, but only said, "Kyu…kyu…poah…"

My brows were still furrowed.

_Kagura-Chan…what the heck happened to you? How in the hell did you get turned into a baby?!_

"Pu…kyu…pa…"

A sigh escaped my lips, and I gently picked her small body up as I grabbed her clothes, her buns, and her umbrella. I said to myself, "I wonder how Gin-San will react when I bring Kagura-Chan home like this."

Although I couldn't understand at all how Kagura was transformed into a baby, I decided to not worry about it for now.

Without a second to spare, I dashed back towards Gin-San's place. I wanted to get back as fast as I could, that way I could tell Gin-San about this issue. Of course, he's probably going to say that this isn't Kagura, when it really is her.

Just as I was panting for breath, I ran up the stairs, and was soon back in Gin-San's house.

I accidentally slammed the door behind me, and gave out a yelp. Gin-San spun around in his spinning chair, and asked, "Oi, oi, haven't people told you to not slam the door?" Right after his question, he noticed that I was carrying a baby.

He widened his red eyes at me, and asked, "Shinpachi, weren't you looking for Kagura? What's with that baby? Did you kidnap it or something?"

"AS IF I WOULD KIDNAP A CHILD!" I yelled while knitting my brows.

Gin-San asked again, "Why're you carrying a baby, then? Surely, kids are hard to handle these days, especially when you're still a teenager."

Before I could let him go any further, I exclaimed, "Gin-San, this is Kagura-Chan! Didn't you see her clothes, her buns, and even her umbrella, in my hands?!"

He blinked, but looked like he didn't understand what I just told him. Gin-San slapped himself in the face, and asked the same question, "Why're you carrying a baby?"

I rolled my eyes with irritation, and I answered, "I just told you. This. Is. Kagura-Chan."

"Are you sure it's not Otae's baby? Because last time I checked, her stomach was as round as a beach ball."

"Wha- my sister never looked anything like that! Were you hallucinated or something?!"

"I wasn't hallucinated. She really was fat."

"When did this even happen?!"

"While you were dead."

"Okay, that's just mean!"

Kagura spoke up, "Pao…"

Gin-San raised a silver brow, and said while resting his cheek in his palm, "Hm, that does sound like Kagura-Chan. Her voice sounds like her childish tone."

I face-palmed myself, and muttered, "I swear, you're starting to be a pain in my neck."

"Why is Kagura-Chan a baby, anyway?"

"Oh, now you believe it's Kagura-Chan!"

"What? Can't I mess up your brain for once?"

"What do you mean for once?!" I deadpanned. "You always make stupid jokes, and it's mostly directed at me!"

"Calm down, Shinpachi," Gin-San said as he waved his hand up and down at me. "Someday, you're going to have to accept the fact that your glasses are also named Shinpachi."

I yelled again, "WHAT DOES MY GLASSES HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, and changed the subject by saying, "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question. Why is Kagura-Chan a baby? Did some dude transform her in that form?"

I was finally able to calm down, but I responded in a quieter tone, "I'm not sure, Gin-San. I was searching for her, but I suddenly found her, in this form. And since she's turned into a baby, her clothes are too big for her to even wear."

He groaned as he lifted his head up, "Does this mean we're going to have to buy her baby clothes?"

I sighed, "Not just baby clothes. Until we find the person who did this, we're going to have to get diapers, baby food, and…I think that's it."

Gin-San buried his face into his hands, and grumbled, "Great, now we're going to have to deal with the smell of poo."

Another sigh escaped my lips, but I replied, "Kagura-Chan can't take care of herself; not while she's a baby."

Gin-San looked up at the ceiling, and shouted, "AUTHOR-SAN! YOU'RE WRITING THIS! WHO TURNED KAGURA INTO A USELESS BABY?!"

I was about to yell at him for calling Kagura a "useless baby", but the authors' voice from nowhere said, "I'm not allowed to answer that question."

"AND WHY NOT?!"

"Because if I were to tell you who did it right now, it would ruin the mood of the story."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON!"

"I know I am. Nobody likes me, anyway."

I widened my eyes, and exclaimed, "Gin-San didn't say that, Author-San! He's just mad because we don't know who caused this issue!"

Gin-San interrupted, "Author-San, how about you roll down the stairs, and cause yourself pain? That way you'll feel the pain I usually get from Tsukuyo stabbing me with her kunai's."

I frowned, "Gin-San, that's very rude of you. If the author were to roll down the stairs, she would break her back, and go to the hospital, where she wouldn't be able to write more of this story."

"Who cares?! Now I'm in the mood for strawberry milk!" He stood up, and walked over to the fridge, where he opened it up, and took out his carton of strawberry milk.

The author's voice sounded sad, because she said, "Perhaps I should go."

"Wait, Author-San!" I exclaimed, trying to cheer her up.

"What?"

"I think you write wonderfully."

"R-Really?" She questioned, sounding a bit embarrassed.

I half-smiled, "You might not be the best writer, but you're good with your grammar."

"Thanks, I guess." After her reply, her voice disappeared.

I walked into the living room, still carrying Kagura. When Gin-San came back, drinking his strawberry milk, he sat back down in his seat, with his feet on his desk.

He pulled the tip of the carton away from his lips, and then widened his eyes, exclaiming, "Oh, Shinpachi! I got an idea!"

"What is it?" I asked, getting a bad feeling for some reason.

Gin-San answered, "Instead of diapers, for Kagura's butt, she'll be wearing newspapers!"

"Why newspapers? They're not as useful as diapers."

"No, but using newspapers will save us some money, since it much cheaper than diapers."

He got up from his seat once again, only this time, he took Kagura away from me. But when he found out that Kagura was actually naked, he scrunched up his face, and exclaimed as he turned his head to the side, "Why the crap is Kagura-Chan _naked_?!"

I responded, "I told you, her clothes are too big for her to fit in."

"Jeez, I didn't know that even her _underwear_ was too big for her! This is a disturbing sight!" I had a feeling Gin-San was overreacting.

I rolled my eyes as Gin-San turned around, setting Kagura on his desk. He crouched down, grabbing three sheets of newspapers from the floor, beside his JUMP. Gin-San then stood up in front of Kagura, and began to wrap the newspapers on her bottom.

Kagura pouted at what Gin-San was going, but of course, she only made those baby sounds.

"Kyu! Kyu! Pao! Gi!"

Gin-San somehow managed to finish wrapping the newspapers on Kagura in a matter of seconds. I blinked once, and walked towards them.

When I saw the so-called "diaper" on Kagura, I frowned, seeing that Kagura looked uncomfortable in it. She grabbed the top of the newspapers with her tiny hands, and started ripping it apart.

Gin-San yelped, "No! Don't start ripping the newspapers apart! I don't want to spend the money on diapers!"

As if on cue, there was a foul scent covering the room. We both scrunched up our faces, and held our noses with our hands. Gin-San yelled, "WHAT'S THAT SMELL?! DID SADAHARU CRAP IN THE LIVING ROOM AGAIN?!"

I looked over at Kagura's pet, but saw that he was sleeping. I said, "No, it's not Sadaharu. I think Kagura's made a mess in the newspapers."

"SERIOUSLY?! I _JUST_ PUT THEM ON HER!"

Kagura suddenly began to cry, and landed her fists on her eyes.

"Waaaahhhh!" She cried as the stench became worse.

I glared at Gin-San, "GIN-SAN, TAKE THE NEWSPAPERS OFF OF KAGURA-CHAN! SHE OBVIOUSLY HATES THEM!"

"Dammit!" He complained, but picked Kagura up again. He held Kagura by the armpits, and because his hand was away from his nose, he gave the smell a disgusted expression. He asked me, "What am I supposed to do now?!"

"Take off the newspapers, like I said already! Don't you _ever_ listen?!"

"Oh, I listen alright! And right now, I'm listening to a freaking dork!"

"OI!" I shouted.

Gin-San dashed into the kitchen, and quickly took the newspapers off of the Kagura's butt. He then tossed the stinky papers into the garbage can.

He panted for breath, and said as if he didn't have a choice, "Alright, fine, I'll give you some money, so that you can buy some baby stuff. Just don't buy any porn magazines."

"I'm not old enough to read those!" I exclaimed.

Gin-San took some money out of his pocket, and gave it to me. He motioned me to go, and told me, "Now be quick. I don't want to have to deal with Kagura all by myself."

I sighed for the umpteenth time, "I'll be back as soon as possible." With that being said, I turned my body around, and headed for the door. As soon as my sandals were on my feet, I opened up the door, and walked out of the house, now heading for the store.

We'll definitively find out who did this to Kagura, and when we do, we'll make sure he or she apologizes.

* * *

**Just so you know, we won't be seeing Rattle again for a little while. XD And Rattle is _supposed_ to be a stupid name for a human! **

**Anyway, I had this idea in my head, because I was inspired by a picture on Zerochan. Since I can't give you the full link (Which sucks ass), I'll tell you how you can find it. Go to Zerochan, and type in "Punchiki" (The artist), and go to the tenth page of it. Then you may be able to find it!**

**I was also a bit inspired by a Spongebob Squarepants episode titled "Goo Goo Gas".**

**As the summary says, there won't be any pairings in this. :P**

**That's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Yato Toddler"! :)**


	2. Getting baby stuff is a pain in the butt

**Enjoy!**

**Hubba: Don't worry, I don't hate you. If you were flaming, then I would've hate you and deleted your review. I appreciate your criticism, and I followed some of your advice. Such as using "definitely". To be honest, though, I forgot why I even bothered using the word "definitively". I thought those words had the same meaning, but apparently, they don't. So I changed that. And I also slightly changed the part in chapter one where I repeated the word "white". For the "author appearing in story", that'll be the only time I'll ever do that in this story. Not because it's unnecessary (Lots of people do it, but I know that's no excuse. :P), though. I use the word "umpteenth" sometimes, because I tend to repeat some words a lot, such as "sighing", or "chuckling". Again, I appreciate your criticism, but the things I won't change are my use of colors (It's a bad habit, plus I don't know any similes or synonyms for the colors.), and using the word "umpteenth". So, thank you for your constructive criticism. Seems like I can't do _anything_ right, huh? :( As for terms of plot, I'm hoping I'll make it at least decent.**

**Guest: That wasn't on purpose. I accidentally rated it "M", because I was in a hurry. I changed it to "T" soon after you posted your review. **

* * *

I entered the store, looking for baby supplies. Kagura transformed into a toddler, and Gin-San and I obviously don't know how that happened. So all we could do now is take care of Kagura until we find the person who caused this mess.

I looked through a few isles, and thought as I tapped my chin, _What kind of baby food should I get?_

Searching through the shelves, there were all kinds of brands of baby food. I looked at each brand carefully, and ran my fingers through my hair as I gave out a sigh.

Then, I spotted a brand that was quite disgusting, yet amusing at the same time.

_Sukonbu brand? When was this invented?_

Since Kagura loves sukonbu, I decided to get the sukonbu brand. I grabbed six small jars, and put it in the basket that I was holding. I then went to another isle, which had diapers.

I took the money out of my pocket, that Gin-San gave me, and checked to make sure I had enough. Gin-San didn't give me a lot of money, but luckily, baby stuff in this store was cheap, so I didn't worry that much.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I put the money back in my pocket. I then grabbed two bags of diapers, and put those in the basket as well.

Dashing through the isle, I accidentally bumped into someone. I gasped, and exclaimed, "My apologizes! I was in a hurry!" That wasn't completely true, though I really wanted to get back to Gin-San's house as soon as possible. Although he gets on my nerves, I wouldn't want him to deal with Kagura's crying.

When I saw the person I bumped into, I found out it was Sougo Okita.

I widened my eyes at him as he raised a brow at me. He asked, "What're you in a hurry for?"

I replied, not exactly answering his question, "Oh, Okita-San." My eyes gazed down slightly, and I saw that he was also carrying a basket, filled with baby stuff. Blinking in confusion, I asked, "Pardon me if I ask this question, but why is your basket filled with baby stuff?"

Okita arched his brow higher, and said in a dull tone, "I should ask you that question."

I looked down at my own basket, and widened my eyes again. I gave Okita a cracked smile, and said, "Gin-San and I are taking care of a baby at the moment."

Okita replied, "China's not gonna help you out?"

I yelped, and thought, _Crap! I just made a mistake there! Well, it's not really a mistake, but I don't want to tell Okita-San about Kagura-Chan being turned into a baby!_

Before he could let me answer, Okita said, "Never mind. I don't care. The Shinsengumi and I have to take care of a baby as well, only I'm not gonna help out. Babies are loud and obnoxious, and I'd cut each and every one if they cried in my ears."

"Eh…" I murmured, raising a brow.

Okita turned around, and waved his hand back as he added, "I'm also bringing a collar and a leash, that way I can torment him."

"W-Wait…what's the baby's name?" I asked with curiosity. Somehow, I had a strange feeling that one of the Shinsengumi members got transformed into a baby too.

"Tell China that she smells bad," He told me, completely ignoring my question.

I glared at his back, and soon, he left the isle.

I sighed, and continued to shop for baby stuff.

About ten minutes later, I got everything I needed, and left the store after buying it. I was carrying two full plastic bags, and for the truth, they were a bit heavy. I frowned at the bags, and thought, _Why do babies need so much stuff?_

I began running back to Gin-San's house, and within moments, I returned.

As soon as my hand pulled the door open, Kagura's crying could be heard. I took off my sandals as Gin-San exclaimed while plugging his ears, "Shinpachi! Make Kagura-Chan shut up!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the duo. Kagura was sitting on top of a few newspapers, still naked. As soon as I was in front of her, I dropped one bag down, and set the other on Gin-San's desk. I then took out a bag of diapers, and opened it up, taking one diaper out.

Kagura was still crying, but her crying wasn't _that_ loud. I said, "Gin-San, Kagura-Chan's not that loud; you don't need to plug your ears."

It was Gin-San's turn to roll his eyes. "My ears are sensitive to baby cries!"

Instead of replying to him, I gently pushed Kagura, making her back lie on the newspapers. Her cry was growing softer, but she didn't stop completely. I held her small legs, and put on the diaper.

After making sure that the diaper fitted just right, I pulled Kagura back up, making her sit up again. Kagura finally stopped crying, and she looked at the diaper that she was wearing.

She made a few noises, "Ba-ba…poo…gurssss…"

Kagura suddenly smiled, and clapped her tiny hands together. "Da!"

I smiled with relief, "I guess that made Kagura-Chan feel a _lot_ better."

Gin-San unplugged his ears, and said, "It's about time!" He leaned over, having his face really close to Kagura. He added, giving her an angry expression, "She's even worse when she's a baby."

Without any warning, Kagura grabbed Gin-San's nose. Gin-San muttered an "Eh?" and when Kagura giggled, she gripped his nose. Gin-San widened his eyes, and clenched his teeth. Wow, he looked like he was in pain.

Gin-San screeched, "G-Gah! K-Kagura-Chan! Let go of my d-damn nose! You're starting to break it!"

Of course, because Kagura was a baby at the moment, she couldn't understand what he was saying. She giggled again, and continued to grip on his nose. Then, she gripped on it so hard, that Gin-San's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Sighing, I held Kagura up, forcing her to let go of Gin-San's nose. Gin-San covered it with both hands as he shouted, "SHE BROKE MY NOSE! THAT BRAT'S GONNA PAY! AND SPEAKING OF PAY, SHE OWES ME 500 YEN!"

I raised a brow, and asked, "What for?"

"FOR MAKING ME BUY RICE FOR HER!" He shouted yet again as he still covered his nose.

I rolled my eyes at him, and held Kagura carefully as I told her, "We're going to have to take care of you, Kagura-Chan. I know you can't understand what I'm saying, but we're going to find a way to turn you back to normal."

Kagura raised her arms up, as if she was about to touch my face. But since I refused to have her breaking my nose as well, I leaned my head back.

I turned around, and saw Gin-San taking something out of the bag. And the item he took out was babies' clothing. The clothing I bought was pink footsie-pajamas, with a light-pink bib.

Gin-San rubbed the bridge of his nose as he said, "I'm sorry; did you say _we're_ going to have to take care of her?"

"Yes, Gin-San," I responded. "You and I are going to take care of Kagura-Chan."

There, Gin-San began to laugh like a maniac as he dropped the baby clothing on the ground. He pointed at Kagura and I as he yelled, "OH, HELL NO! I'M _NOT_ GONNA BABYSIT THIS LITTLE MONSTER! BESIDES, DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I DEALT WITH A BABY?!"

I knew he was talking about the time where we found a baby that looked like Gin-San, but I sighed while rubbing my eyes, "You're being selfish now, Gin-San. You're _going_ to help out, whether you like it or not."

Gin-San speed-walked to the door, and put on his boots as he said, "I'm going to Otose's bar! I'll be back in three hours!" Oh, dear. He was _completely_ ignoring me!

I shouted as a vein throbbed in my cheek, "OI! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Gin-San still ignored me, and left the house.

As soon as he was out, he slammed the doors, leaving me alone with Kagura. Kagura wiggled her hands, but I stared at the door, feeling dumbstruck. My left brow twitched as an angry smile appeared on my face.

"That Gin-San…" I angrily muttered under my breath. "…he's being a selfish jerk!"

Kagura was somehow climbing on my shoulder, and without warning, she grabbed my hair. I widened my eyes in shock, and could feel my hair being pulled. She spattered, "Goooo…"

I grabbed her as I yelled, "KAGURA-CHAN! DON'T START PULLING MY HAIR!"

I managed to pull her off of my head, but she ripped off some of my hair. I screamed in pain as I held her in front of me. Water formed in my eyes as I saw some of my hair in her hand.

"Pah!" She giggled for the umpteenth time as she dropped my hair. I glared at her, but then remembered that the clothing I bought was still on the floor.

So I put her on the couch, and grabbed the clothing. I was the next person to sit on the couch, and I undid the buttons on the back of the pajamas as Kagura starting sucking on her fingers. I ignored her for a moment before gently holding Kagura's arm.

I told her, "Kagura-Chan, you need to wear this, that way you won't be so cold."

Kagura frowned at me, and pulled her arm away. She lied on the couch, punching it with her fists.

I thought with a raised brow, _Why is Kagura-Chan being all stubborn?_

Shaking my head, I forced her to sit up, and I started dressing her into the footsie-pajamas. She tried moving away from me, but it didn't work.

After a few moments of struggling (Since she was moving a lot), I finally put the clothing on her. I sighed with relief, and Kagura looked at the outfit she was now wearing. At first, she didn't look like she was satisfied. But seconds later, she made a smile, and squealed, "Dah!"

I smiled back, but thought, _Phew. At least she won't try to get out of those pajamas._

I walked back to the desk, and took out one of the small jars of sukonbu brand baby food from the plastic bag. After that, I entered the kitchen, taking out a small spoon from one of the drawers.

As I re-entered the main room, I twisted the jar lid, opening it.

I asked, "Kagura-Chan, are you hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach began to growl. Kagura looked at her stomach, and then gazed her eyes into mine.

I murmured, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Out of curiosity, I opened her mouth by using my thumb. I wanted to see if she had any teeth, but when I looked at her gums, there were no teeth. I guess I shouldn't be surprised at that, because babies don't have teeth until they start teething, which is somewhere between six months and two years.

I scooped a little bit of the baby food with the spoon, and then held it in front of Kagura's mouth.

She blinked at the spoon a few times, and I said, "It's sukonbu brand."

Almost immediately, she leaned forward, and her mouth went over the spoon. My eyes widened in surprise. Did she understand what I had just said there, despite being a baby, or could she smell sukonbu in the food? Well, either way, she was eating.

She clapped her hands together as she squealed with joy. I asked with a small smile, "You like it?"

Kagura grabbed the small jar, and pulled it out of my hand, where she began chugging the baby food. My jaw dropped as I watched her eating the whole jar.

When she was done, she tossed the jar beside her, and baby food was all over her face! Still having my jaw dropped, Kagura burped loudly, and leaned back on the couch, where she had a goofy-looking smile on her face.

My eyes rolled as I picked her up, cuddling her in my arms. Suddenly, she looked like she was going to sleep. An almost inaudible sigh escaped my lips as I picked up the empty jar, throwing it away in the garbage can. I also picked up the spoon, and put it in the kitchen sink as I was still holding Kagura.

Since she still had baby food all over her mouth, I grabbed two napkins, and wiped her face. Soon, her face was clean, and I smiled at her.

To be honest, her smile is kind of…adorable. I didn't know why I thought it looked adorable, but my cheeks were starting to flush, just by how cute Kagura smiles, as a baby.

But when I was starting to feel hot, I slapped my own cheek, and thought, _Why does Kagura-Chan look so cute?! She never looks this cute in her normal form!_

I shook my head fast, trying to cool myself down, but obviously, that did not work. I frowned at myself, and ran to the closet, where I opened it up, and set her down on the spot where she would normally sleep. Wait a minute…

_Wait, why did I just put Kagura-Chan there?! I can't have her sleeping in a closet when she's a baby! She would have the risk of falling down, I think!_

Even if the closet doors were closed, I didn't think it was safe for Kagura to be sleeping in the closet for now.

So I took her out of the closet, and asked to no one in particular, "Where is she going to sleep? She obviously can't sleep in Gin-San's room, but she also can't sleep on either of the couches."

I thought about it very carefully, and about a minute passed before I decided, _I guess she'll have to stay at my place._

Sighing, I headed for the desk, and put all the baby stuff back into the bags. After that, I grabbed the handles of the bags with one hand, while holding Kagura with my other one. When I looked down at her, she was still sleeping, only a trail of saliva went down the corner of her lip.

I put my sandals back on my feet before leaving Gin-San's house. Despite how full my hands were, I managed to close the front door by using two of my fingers.

Gin-San told me that he was going to Otose's, so I ran down the stairs, and was in front of the bar. I used my elbow to knock on the door this time, and within seconds, it was Catherine who opened the door.

She looked at the stuff I was holding, plus Kagura, and frowned, "What's this, Shinpachi-Kun? Are you going to make us babysit some brat?"

I glared at her, and responded, "No, I just want to speak with Gin-San for a moment."

Otose held up a cigarette, and blew out a cloud of smoke as she informed me, "Well, he's drunk, so I doubt he'll be able to comprehend what you're saying. Not like I care, anyway." She put the cigarette back in her mouth, inhaling it as I entered the bar.

Although I don't like ignoring Otose, I didn't pay attention to her, and instead, I walked in front of Gin-San.

When Otose and Catherine weren't looking, I leaned over to Gin-San, and whispered, "Gin-San, Kagura-Chan is going to stay at my place."

Otose did say he was drunk, but Gin-San leaned up, and stared at me with dull eyes. He mumbled, "Good! Now I won't have to deal with that brat's crying! Take her out of this place; I don't even want to _look_ at Kagura-Chan for now! Hahahahaha!"

I didn't know why he was laughing when it wasn't even funny, but I sighed with slight irritation, and turned around, leaving him.

But before I actually left the bar, Otose suddenly blurted out, "Oi. Before I forget to ask, who does that baby belong to?"

That's when I yelped. I thought, _It looks like Gin-San didn't tell Otose-San or Catherine about this issue._

For the truth, I expected Gin-San to blurt it out to Otose and Catherine, since people tend to say the truth whenever they're drunk, but he didn't, which I was glad, actually.

As I started panicking, Otose repeated her question, "Shinpachi? Who does that baby belong to? I don't like being ignored, you know."

Drops of sweat were pouring down my face, but I managed to come up with a lie. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth, either.

"I-I found this baby in an alleyway, and I thought somebody abandoned her, so she's going to be staying at my place for now."

"Hm," Otose quietly said as she blew out another puff of thick smoke.

I sighed with relief, and thought, _Otose-San's not getting suspicious. Good._

But Catherine said while pointing at me, "Then why does she look like Kagura? She has the same hair and eye color as her."

_Uh-oh. I'm in trouble now._

My heart started thumping in my chest. I couldn't think of another lie, so without a second thought, I dashed out of the bar.

I heard Catherine yell, "HEY, YOU DORK! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!"

I ran as fast as I could, and Kagura was still sleeping, strangely.

When I was far enough, I stopped running, and panted in exhaustion. I heard Kagura snoring, and when I looked at her, a booger bubble was hanging from her nose.

I wondered, _How is Kagura-Chan still able to sleep after all that? I even ran, and she still didn't wake up!_

It was weird, but at least she wasn't crying again.

I was still pretty tired, but I walked, and headed towards home. The first thing I was going to do was tell my sister about this. I wasn't nervous on telling her about this situation, because sis likes Kagura so much, she wouldn't hurt her. I'm pretty sure she would want a sleepover, anyway.

Well, it wouldn't be much of a sleepover, because Kagura couldn't even talk right now.

* * *

**I'm going to be honest, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. But I managed to get through with it. :P**

**By the way, at the part where Sougo mentioned that the Shinsengumi were taking care of a baby as well, if you're confused, then you should be. XD**

**Also, I just realized that I nearly forgot about Catherine, plus the fact that she hasn't appeared in the Gintama anime for quite a while. O.O**

**That's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! :)**


	3. Babies are more troublesome than ever

**Enjoy!**

**8ouji-Rui: Haha, Sougo will find out about Kagura's little "incident" eventually. XD**

**KyaaILoveIt: Yeah, he could be a good mother/father, but I'm not so sure if Shinpachi would ever want kids of his own. LOL**

* * *

Minutes after I had left Gin-San's house, I finally returned home. I looked down at Kagura, who was _still_ sleeping. More drool was coming out of her mouth, and her booger bubble looked so big, that it looked like it was about to pop.

I frowned at her booger bubble, and without another second to spare, I dashed into my house.

I called out, "Sis! Are you home?"

Sis called back, "I'm here, Shin-Chan!" She walked out of her bedroom, where she gave me a smile. She added, "Welcome home, little brother."

I smiled back, but when sis opened her eyes, and asked with a raised brow, "Shin-Chan, why're you carrying a baby? Did you steal it?"

I exclaimed, "I did not steal this baby! I actually want to talk to you about something!"

Sis still had her brow raised up, but she asked another question, "Did something happen?"

I sighed, and motioned her to follow me. She obliged, and followed me until we were both in a room, where a squared table was in the middle. I sat down on one side as sis sat down on the other side.

Then, when she was properly seated, I gave out a sigh, and explained everything to her. The explanation lasted for about two minutes, but I managed to not confuse sis on what was happening to Kagura. At least, I _hope_ I didn't confuse her.

Sis asked, "So let me see if I understand. Kagura-Chan got transformed into a baby by a mysterious person, you found her in an alleyway, and now you and Gin-San are going to take care of her until you find the person who caused all this?"

I nodded, "That's correct."

Sis rested her cheek in her palm, and replied with a sigh, "So the baby you're holding right now is Kagura-Chan?"

Almost immediately, Kagura's booger bubble popped, and she widened her eyes, now waking up. She exclaimed, "Poo!"

Sis blinked, and smiled, "Kagura-Chan, did I interrupt your sleep?"

Kagura looked around, and widened her eyes as if she was amazed at what she was seeing. Well, being a baby right now, it would be understandable on why she had a surprised look on her face.

Kagura looked up to me, and reached her small hands out, grabbing my glasses. I muttered, "Eh?" and Kagura pulled my glasses off of my face. My jaw dropped, and she put on the glasses.

Sis giggled, "Kagura-Chan looks cute with your Shin-Chan on, Glasses-Chan."

I glared at my older sister, and said, "Sis, I'm your _brother_! You should know better than to call my glasses 'Shin-Chan'!"

Sis decided to ignore me, and said to Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, which person do you prefer? Shin-Chan, or Glasses-Chan?"

I yelled, feeling angrier than before, "OI! WHY'RE YOU ASKING KAGURA-CHAN A RIDUCULOUS QUESTION?!" I looked down at Kagura, and asked her, "KAGURA-CHAN! YOU WOULDN'T PREFER MY GLASSES OVER ME, RIGHT?! RIGHT?!"

I didn't know why I repeated the word "right", but Kagura stared into my eyes, and spattered as she pulled my glasses off of her face, "Shin-Poo." She pointed at my glasses, which caused me to widen my eyes with shock.

It was amazing that she was actually able to answer sis's question, but even then, I was still angry. I held Kagura's small hips, and exclaimed as I gave her to sis, "I'm going to my room for now! You're both pissing me off, and Kagura-Chan's a baby…for now!" I grabbed my glasses, and put them back on as I stood up, heading to my room.

But sis exclaimed, "Shin-Chan! Have you fed Kagura-Chan?"

I yelped, but answered immediately, "Yes, I fed her!" It was a good thing I fed Kagura some baby food, because otherwise sis would cook up some food for her, and if Kagura were to eat her awful cooking, then she would get amnesia. I'm not exactly sure if Kagura has ever tasted sis's food, but I definitely know that it would not be good for a baby to be eating "poisoned food". And I sadly cannot criticize my sister's food, because then she would beat the crap out of me.

Sis replied, "Good. Did she burp?"

Feeling relieved, I answered, "She did, and I didn't even pat her back."

She chuckled, "That's amusing. Anyway, would you like me to take care of Kagura-Chan for the night? You must've worked hard after finding out that she's a baby."

I turned around to see her, and narrowed my eyes, thinking, _Does sis even know how to take care of babies?_

I decided to ask out loud, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, responding as she closed her eyes again, "I'm sure. I've read some magazines about becoming a mother. I've been thinking about whether or not to have children. Actually, I still don't know if I want children or not, but if I had any children of my own, I would definitely teach them how to beat up their stalkers."

_I think she's talking about Kondo-San now._

Sis looked into Kagura's blue eyes, and asked rhetorically, "We're going to have a fun night, aren't we, Kagura-Chan?"

Kagura touched her cheeks with her tiny hands, and smiled, "Tae-sis!"

I thought with a raised brow, _I didn't even mention sis's name. Does she remember her name? No, that can't be it. She's a baby. That wouldn't make much sense._

Shaking my head, I left the room, and in a matter of seconds, I entered my bedroom, where I turned on the light, and closed the door behind me. Sighing, I went to my desk, and as soon as I was in front of it, I knelt down, pulling out a sheet of paper.

After placing the sheet of blank paper on my desk, I also pulled out a small brush, and then a jar of black paint. I opened the jar up, and dipped the tip of the brush in the paint before pulling it over the paper.

Feeling somehow exhausted (Not from running earlier), I paused for a moment before actually writing on the paper.

I thought while writing, _"Normally, I don't write diaries, but I needed to get this off my chest. Not long ago, I was looking for Kagura-Chan due to how long she was taking on her walk. But when I found her, I had found out that she got turned into a baby. I didn't get a chance to see who caused this issue, but Gin-San and I WILL find out eventually. So right now, we need to take care of Kagura-Chan while she's in this form. Well, hopefully, Gin-San will help me, because he's being a selfish jerk at the moment. Anyway, Kagura-Chan is going to stay at my house for now. And by the time she returns to her normal form, I'll rip this paper up, and burn it. With regards, Shinpachi Shimura."_

When I finished writing my "diary", I set the brush beside the paper, and lifted the paper up, reading the note to myself. I finished reading it about a minute later, and I set the paper back down.

I said to no one in particular, "I'll leave this on my desk. Right now, I need some sleep."

Although it wasn't that late, I felt tired enough to go to bed. Lots of things have happened today. I found Kagura in an alleyway, in baby form; I was forced to go to the store and get baby stuff for Kagura; I accidentally bumped into Okita-San, who he and the Shinsengumi apparently have the same problem as me and Gin-San; Kagura broke Gin-San's nose; Gin-San decided to get drunk off his butt, not wanting to be part of this; Catherine got suspicious, nearly finding out why this baby looked exactly like Kagura; and telling sis about this.

I opened up the closet, taking the futon out. I then put the futon on the floor, and sighed as I took off my clothes. When I undressed myself completely, I took out my plain white yukata. I put it on, and when I was sure it was tight enough, I gave myself a nod, and walked over to my futon.

My body slid under the blanket, and I took off my glasses, placing them beside me.

Soon, I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

A few hours have passed since Shinpachi left the main room. A yawn escaped Otae's mouth, and she decided to go to sleep. She picked up Kagura, who was heavy-sleeping, and stood up, grabbing the handles to the plastic bags.

She went to her room, and turned off the light in the main room.

Otae then arrived in her bedroom, where she turned on the light, and set the bags down, beside the doorframe. When Otae closed the door behind her, she patted Kagura's back. While Otae was taking care of her, Kagura never cried once. She never even whimpered. Kagura was just being happy, just like she would in her normal form.

The brown-haired woman set her down on the floor, and while Kagura was sitting up straight, still sleeping, Otae took out her own futon, and as soon as it landed on the floor, Otae began taking off her pink kimono.

Kagura began dreaming about random stuff, despite being a toddler.

_(Kagura's Dream)_

_In her dream, Kagura was an adult, and was on the couch, reading a manga titled "Orange Marshmallow". It was a slice of life manga, about the everyday lives of five boys. _

_Kagura lied on the couch, with her legs crossed. She was having a bit of trouble reading her manga, because her D-cup breasts were in her face. She frowned, and decided to sit up properly. _

_As she sat up, she crossed her legs again, and just then, the front door opened. She turned her head to the side, where she saw Shinpachi. Well, since this was Kagura's dream, her dream of Shinpachi was a stick figure, with a pair of glasses as a face. _

_A smile approached Kagura's face, and she said in gibberish, "Sat ko mephauna porat keshuu!"_

_Shinpachi replied, also speaking gibberish, "Xeuhiena herumahe kooratsukiroma."_

"_Arakopura mugeshiko sano orioriru kagureishipo."_

_They continued to speak gibberish, talking about god-knows-what, and within minutes, they were both laughing._

_(End of Kagura's dream)_

Otae picked up Kagura, careful not to wake her up. Fortunately, Kagura didn't wake up. She was still dreaming stuff that was just nonsense.

Otae gently placed her on the side of the futon, where she also lied on it. She then pulled the blanket over Kagura and herself, and when she landed her head on the pillow, she whispered to the toddler, "Good-night, Kagura-Chan."

With that, she closed her eyes, also going to sleep.

**At the Shinsengumi Headquarters**

At this time of night, you'd think that most of the Shinsengumi members went home, got drunk, and slept in places they shouldn't sleep. Well, they were still at the headquarters, but they were taking care of a baby. Or maybe, taking care of an adult that got _turned_ into a baby.

Who got turned into a baby, you may ask? Well, you'll find out _very_ soon.

Sougo Okita sat down with his legs crossed as he was chewing some gum.

The other Shinsengumi members, including the Chief, Isao Kondo, got worried at the baby, and wondered what they would do. Right now, the baby was crying.

Sagaru Yamazaki turned to Isao, and exclaimed, "Chief! What should we do?! We tried giving him some milk, but he refused to have any! We also tried giving him a rattle, and he just punched it out of my hand!"

Isao cried waterfalls as he exclaimed back, "I don't know! I don't even have kids of my own yet!" By "yet", he really means that he wants to try to make babies with Otae. That is, _if_ he ever gets the chance to, since Otae always beats the crap out of him.

Anyway, the baby continued to cry as Isao sobbed, "Why did Toshi have to get turned into a baby?! WHY?!"

Yep, it was Toshiro Hijikata who got transformed into a baby. Just like Kagura, he too couldn't remember what had happened to him. Isao was the one who found him, but when he saw Toshiro in this form, he panicked, and ran back to the headquarters…quickly.

Isao was also the one who told Sougo to the baby stuff, where Sougo noticed Shinpachi. Sougo was wondering if Shinpachi and Gintoki were having the same problem as the Shinsengumi, since Shinpachi had nearly the same items as him, but he couldn't care less.

Sougo put his headphones in his ears, and listened to music as Sagaru and Isao continued to argue (Even though it wasn't really an argument).

Harada Unosuke barged in between Sagaru and Isao, and asked loudly, "Why don't we give the Vice-Chief some mayonnaise?!"

That's when Isao stopped crying. He swift his head, and looked at Harada as he answered with a goofy smile on his face, "That's a brilliant idea, Harada! Go get the mayonnaise from the fridge! Toshi would definitely not resist it!"

Harada nodded as he stood up, dashing out of the room to get the mayonnaise.

Sagaru quickly crawled to Toshiro, and said as he picked him up, "Please stop crying, Hijikata-San. We'll find out who did this, I'm sure."

He cried non-stop, and even trying to cuddle him didn't help. Sagaru sighed as he furrowed his brows, and just as he was about to get a headache from all that crying, Harada came back, holding a bottle of mayonnaise. And the mayonnaise was actually in a baby bottle.

Harada called out, "I'm back!"

Both Isao and Sagaru gazed up, seeing Harada walking towards the black-haired toddler. Well, Toshiro didn't have that much hair at the moment. All he had was a V-shaped piece of hair. So yeah, he was nearly bald.

Sagaru smiled at him as Harada gave him the bottle. Sagaru gave the mayonnaise a disgusted look, but he brought the tip of the bottle to Toshiro's lips, seeing if the toddler would want some, since he's addicted to mayonnaise.

When Toshiro looked at the bottle, and saw the mayonnaise that was inside of it, he widened his eyes, and finally stopped crying.

Toshiro reached his small hands out, grabbing the bottle, and placed the tip into his mouth. Soon, he was sucking on the "nipple", and ate the mayonnaise.

Although Sagaru was still disgusted at the mayonnaise-filled bottle, he smiled, glad that Toshiro had stopped crying. If he was crying for five more minutes, Sagaru would've gotten a migraine, or even something worse…

Isao sighed with relief, and said, "Toshi finally stopped crying…good."

Sougo pulled a headphone out of his ear, and as he watched the group, Toshiro suddenly lowered his eyelids, as if he was going to sleep. Wait a minute, he _was_ falling asleep.

Harada, Isao, and Sagaru stared at him with confused expressions. They all quietly said, "Eh?" and Isao quickly spoke louder, "Why is Toshi falling asleep right now?"

When Isao had a thought in mind, he widened his small eyes, and shouted, "THERE WASN'T POISON IN HIS MAYONNAISE, WAS THERE?! IF THERE WAS, HE'LL NEVER RETURN TO HIS NORMAL FORM, AND HE'LL NEVER HELP ME 'GET IT ON' WITH OTAE-CHAN!"

The Shinsengumi members stared at him as if he was crazy. Then again, Isao is always crazy.

Sougo, staring at the Chief blankly, said, "I know why he's sleeping."

Isao widened his eyes again, but turned to see Sougo, and asked, "Really?! Tell me, then! Because I don't want Toshi to die from mayo-poisoning!"

Of course, that didn't make much sense, considering that there was no such thing as "mayo-poisoning", unless somebody were to put actual poison in the mayonnaise.

Sougo answered with an amused smirk, "I crushed some sleeping pills, and put it in the mayonnaise."

Sagaru's jaw dropped to the ground as Isao exclaimed yet again, "You knew which bottle Harada was going to take?!"

Sougo chuckled a bit sadistically as he shook his head, "I put crushed sleeping pills in _all_ of his mayo bottles. That way, when he sleeps, I can torment him. And that's what I'll be doing now."

With that, he stood up, and headed towards Sagaru, who was still holding onto Toshiro. When Sougo was about two feet in front of the man, he reached his hand out to grab the baby.

But Sagaru pulled away from him, and glared, "Can't you not be a sadist for _once_?!"

Sougo laughed, and gave him a menacing smile as he responded, "No, because then I would be breaking my character."

Sougo tried grabbing Toshiro again, but Sagaru held him tight, and nearly fell on the floor. Sagaru managed to not squish Toshiro under his chest, but even then, he still had to watch out for Sougo's actions.

The sandy-haired man reached his hand out again, only this time, he forcefully pulled the sleeping toddler away from Sagaru's arms.

A loud gasp escaped Sagaru's lips as Sougo held the back of Toshiro's black footsie-pajamas. As a booger bubble came from Toshiro's nose, Sougo's smirk grew wider, and he darkly said, "I'll be 'taking care' of this toddler for now."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he turned around, now leaving the room.

When he was out of sight, all the Shinsengumi members looked at each other, as if whether or not they should try to rescue Toshiro. But, because of Sougo's sadistic activities, the Shinsengumi decided to stay out of it, that way they wouldn't get killed.

Sagaru glared at the door as Isao landed his arms on his knees. He muttered under his breath, "Sougo's going to hurt baby Toshi. I've been a horrible father."

Sagaru stopping glaring at the closed door, and looked at Isao with a raised brow. He said, "You've never been a father in the first place. Somebody just transformed him into a toddler."

Isao ignored him, and continued to mutter, "Otae-Chan will never want to see me again."

"WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

This was going to be a long night for the Shinsengumi.

**-Shinpachi's POV-**

The next morning came.

The sun shined through my window, and it hit my eyes, which caused me to groan.

I was about to lean up, but all of a sudden, something wet dripped on my right cheek. At first, I thought it was my sweat, but I remembered that the weather was too cold for me to sweat.

So I slowly opened up my eyes, but when I did so, I could see Kagura's face right above mine. She was starting to drool on me!

I yelled, and scooted back, pushing myself up. Sis was holding Kagura as I shouted, "WHY DID YOU ALMOST PUT KAGURA-CHAN ON MY FACE?!"

Sis just smiled, and answered, "I wanted to wake you up."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HAVE KAGURA-CHAN DROOL ON MY FACE!" I quickly wiped the drool off my cheek with my yukata sleeve, and glared at them as Kagura reached her hands out, as if she wanted to touch my face.

Sis replied as she opened her eyes, "You need to get dressed, Shin-Chan."

"THEN CAN I BE ALONE?!"

She nodded, "Of course. Let's go, Kagura-Chan."

She left my bedroom, and closed the door behind her, giving me some privacy.

I gave out an irritated sigh, and stood up, walking over to my closet.

As I opened up my closet door, I growled inaudible words, and thought, _I hope sis won't do that ever again. I don't want Kagura-Chan's drool dripping on me! That's disgusting!_

Aside from that, I was just hoping Kagura wouldn't do anything troublesome while she's staying here.

* * *

**Now you know that Toshi also got transformed into a baby! Haha! I know, I'm evil, aren't I (Sorry, Toshi!)? By the way, he's supposed to look like the baby in the "Time Skip" arc (You know, when Otae and Toshiro thought they had a baby.), because I thought that would be humorous, plus Toshiro has the V-shaped hair. LOL :3**

**"Orange Marshmallow" is a parody of the manga/anime "Strawberry Marshmallow". It's a slice of life anime, so if you like slice of life, I'd recommend the anime (Just cause I very rarely read manga anymore). It's pretty good.**

**I'm surprised I wrote another chapter pretty quickly. I guess I had more inspiration to write this, then! I'm thinking about ending this story at around 10 chapters, but we'll see how this goes.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


	4. Babies diapers are too foul to tolerate

**I decided that I'm going to be adding the word "baby" in every chapter title. Just so you all know. Enjoy!**

**KyaaILoveIt: I can tell you one thing, though. Toshi won't be killed, obviously. XD**

**Hubba: It's fine. I don't expect you to review right away. Well, I have to accept criticism, because it'll help me get a bit better, unless it's a flame, and I _despise_ flames. :P Anyway, I think I'll be fine for now. :) And I checked on that website you mentioned. Thanks. It helped me search for other words that mean the same thing (Ex. The colors). :)**

* * *

I had gotten dressed, and I left my room, only to be greeted with Kagura sitting next to the wall.

My brow arched up as she began clapping her tiny hands. I turned my head side to side as I thought, _Why did sis just put her next to the wall?_

Sighing, I crouched down, picking up Kagura. As she was now in my arms, she began sucking on her thumb. I averted my gaze away from her, and walked through the halls.

I entered the main room, where I saw sis writing on a piece of paper. She was also wearing a sky-blue bag on her back. Raising a brow at her, I asked, "Are you going somewhere, sis?"

Sis blinked, and looked up to me, smiling. She responded, "I'm going to be at Kyu-Chan's house for a few days. She wants some company."

"Doesn't she get enough company from Ayumu-San, since he stalks her?"

Sis chuckled, "Actually, she informed me that Ayumu-San went into a coma, after eating some fish that contained bacteria in it."

I frowned, and asked in confusion, "How do you slip into a coma from that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, and I honestly don't care. He's a creep, anyway." She stood up, and crumbled the paper as she added, "Looks like I don't have to write a note about this, after all."

Sis tossed the crumbled paper in the garbage can, and I stared at her as she continued, "Kyu-Chan will definitely enjoy my company. She told me that Ayumu-San slipped into the coma about two weeks ago, and since then, she somehow became a bit lonely."

"Doesn't she have other people living there?"

"Yes, but they're on vacation."

My frown deepened. "Even her father and grandfather?"

Sis nodded, still having that smile on her face.

None of this made any sense, but I decided not to question about it anymore.

Sis stood up, holding the straps to her bag. She exhaled, "Well, I'll be back in a few days. Until then, make sure Kagura-Chan eats plenty of food, and gets plenty of rest if she gets tired."

I gave her a brief nod before she turned around, heading for the front door. As she put her sandals on, she peered at me over her shoulder, and said, "Oh, and Shin-Chan, before I forget, there's a baby carrier in my room, just in case you want to walk around town, holding Kagura-Chan."

With that, she left, closing the door behind her. I blinked at the door, and headed towards sis's room.

When I entered her bedroom, I saw a baby carrier on top of her dresser. It looked like white cloth, but there was definitely the baby carrier part.

I walked across sis's room, and as soon as I was in front of the carrier, I picked it up with one hand, and stared at it. I thought, _Just in case I want to walk around town while holding Kagura-Chan? Well, I guess this makes sense, since my arms would obviously be full if I were to carry her._

Suddenly, Kagura's stomach growled. She and I looked at her stomach for a second before she gazed her eyes into mine. She reached her hands out, and muttered, "Foo…" I was pretty sure she was trying to say "food".

I sighed, but smiled as I grabbed the baby carrier, and left my sister's room. I then went back to the main room, where I found one of the bags, with some of the baby stuff, of course.

I set Kagura on the table, and grabbed one baby food jar from the plastic bag. After that, I went to the kitchen, and opened up one of the drawers, where I took out a small spoon. Closing the drawer, I came back into the room, and Kagura was reaching for her right foot.

Rolling my eyes at the toddler-for-now, I opened up the small jar, but before I could put the spoon in it, Kagura grabbed the jar away from my hand, and just like last time, she began chugging the baby food down her throat.

Another sigh escaped my lips, and when she was done eating the whole jar of sukonbu baby food, she dropped it onto the table, and burped. She patted her own stomach, and seconds passed before she gave out a yawn.

I wondered as my brow arched up, _Eh? She's tired already?_

As if on cue, she closed her eyes, and fell back on the table.

While she was sleeping, I rolled my eyes once again, and decided, _I'm going out for a walk. And I'm not leaving Kagura-Chan alone, so I'm bringing with her. Though, I should probably bring a diaper, just in case she does her "business"._

Nodding to myself, I grabbed a diaper from the other plastic bag, and put it in my pocket. I know, it's a weird place to be putting a diaper there, but I didn't want to carry it in my hand while on my walk. That would cause people to stare at me.

I grabbed the baby carrier yet again, but placed it beside Kagura. I picked up Kagura carefully, and I put her in the carrier. Hoping that she wouldn't wake up, I gently picked up the carrier, and wrapped the straps around my shoulders. More "cloth" was on the straps, so I tied them together, creating a bow. After doing that, I briefly nodded, and peered at Kagura over my shoulder, making sure that I wasn't disturbing her sleep.

Not surprisingly, she was still sleeping. I wonder how she slept that fast, just from eating baby food…never mind, I don't really care.

Anyway, I walked to the front door, and put on my sandals before leaving the house.

After closing the door, I began my walk.

**20 minutes later…**

I decided to take a break from my walk, because carrying Kagura on my back somehow tired me out. She wasn't that heavy; I just didn't know why I felt tired already.

So I sat down on a bench, beside a store, and gave out a sigh as I thought, _At least I'm not carrying Kagura-Chan in my arms._

I landed my palms on my knees, and for a second, I could've sworn I heard Kagura whimpering.

When I turned my head to the side, trying to look at Kagura, I heard a familiar voice.

"Move it, losers. I gotta walk this dog to the grocery store."

I arched my brow up, and when I saw the person who was speaking, it was Okita-San. He was walking through the streets, holding a leash for some reason. But I found out the reason when I saw a baby, being _tied_ to the leash.

My eyes widened in shock, staring at the baby. The baby had very little hair, and wore black footsie-pajamas, with a gray bib. There was a red collar, with spikes on it, around his neck.

A random man told Okita-San, "Uh, sir. That's not a dog. That's a baby."

Okita-San turned to look at the man, and replied, "No, it's a dog-baby. Half-dog, half-baby."

"Wha- that doesn't make any sense! There's no such thing as a dog-baby! That's _just_ a baby! Are you blind or something?!"

Without warning, Okita-San took his sword out, and brought it to the man's neck. The man gasped loudly as Okita-San said with a dark smirk, "If you ask me that question _ever_ again, I'll cut your clothes up without hesitation."

I actually expected him to say something _much_ worse, but maybe he just wanted to humiliate that man.

I gave them a cracked smile as I thought, _Okita-San's part of the police, yet he nearly harmed that man. How ironic. Well, it's not like this is the first time he's done that sort of thing, but still._

My cracked smile was stuck on my face, but when Okita-San put his sword away, and saw me, I blinked, and my smile left my face.

Kagura made a very quiet sound as Okita-San began to walk towards us. The baby crawled towards us as well, only it looked mad. You know, the baby looks _very_ familiar for some reason…

Okita-San greeted as he raised his hand up, "Yo. What's up, Glasses?"

I glared at him as a vein throbbed in my cheek. But despite that, I greeted back, "Hello, Okita-San. How's your day going so far?"

He responded as he picked up the baby, "Meh, boring. The guys at the Headquarters have been running away from me, because they seemed to be on-guard."

"Huh?" I questioned, feeling confused.

"They always notice that I'm about to torture them."

I rolled my eyes, and instead of questioning him on what he was talking about (I know he's a sadist; he was just confusing me), I asked as I pointed my index finger at the nearly-bald baby, "May I ask what the baby's name is?"

Okita-San gazed his crimson eyes at the baby, and answered, "Toshiro 'dog-baby' Hijikata."

That's when my jaw dropped. So the Shinsengumi _do_ have the same issue as Gin-San and I. I asked, feeling dumbfounded, "H-Hijikata-San?"

Okita-San looked at me, and raised a brow. He replied, "Yes, it's Hijikata-San. Did your glasses cause you to be deaf as well?"

I shouted without a second thought, "WHAT DOES MY GLASSES HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AS WELL'?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M BLIND?!"

When I realized that I shouted, I widened my eyes, and could hear Kagura waking up. She made a few sounds, and then began to whimper.

_Oh, crap…I woke her up._

Okita-San peered at my shoulder, and asked, "Oh, you're taking care of a baby as well? No wonder you have that weird cloth on your chest."

"Oi, I'm not the one who bought this!"

He rolled his eyes, and said, "Whatever. Anyway, because Hijikata-San's in this form now, I can easily torture him."

"But he's a baby! Babies can't tell if something bad is about to happen!"

Okita-San smirked, "That's the point. Last night, I kept poking him with a knife, yet managed to not cut him. I also dumped ten buckets of cold water on him, and he was obviously freezing. He shivered, and stared at me as if he was telling me to stop. Man, that was fun."

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN?! YOU'RE SADISTIC, EVEN TO BABIES! YOU'RE A REALLY HARSH PERSON! AND HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CALL _THAT_ FUN?!"

"Like you said, I'm a sadistic person. I love tormenting people." Suddenly, there was a purple aura rising above his head. As I looked at it, a few drops of sweat rolled down my cheeks. He continued to smirk, only it was scarier than before. Okita-San added, "Well, I should be getting back to the Headquarters. Kondo-San wants me to get back before noon."

He set Hijikata-San on the ground, and pulled on the leash as he ordered him, "Let's go, dog-baby."

Hijikata-San began crawling once again, only he went to the opposite direction. Okita-San began walking back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters as he started whistling. He was seriously acting as if Hijikata-San was a dog! That's just sad, it really is.

But the good news was that Okita-San didn't see Kagura on my back; otherwise he probably would've taken her away from me, and torment her as well, despite being a Yato.

Just as Okita-San was walking far away from me, I could hear Kagura crying. She made a few whimpers, but then gave out a cry.

"Waaaahhh!" She began moving in the baby carrier, and I widened my eyes at her.

I decided, _I need to go to a restroom! I think she had an "accident"!_

With that, I stood up from the bench, and dashed through the streets, making sure that I wouldn't bump into any people.

Kagura's cry was getting louder, and I didn't want her to cry so loud, because then I would receive attention. And that's something I do _not_ want.

Thankfully, though, I managed to find a restroom in a matter of seconds. Seriously, it really did take a few seconds for me to find a restroom.

I dashed into the men's restroom, and quickly took off the carrier. I then placed Kagura on the baby changing table, where I turned her around, unbuttoning her footsie-pajamas. She still cried, but not as loud as before.

As soon as I took the pajamas off of her, I turned her back around, and unstrapped the diaper. As I suspected, it stunk…bad. I scrunched up my face, feeling disgusted, but I had to deal with Kagura's "business" quickly. Otherwise she'll still cry, and the smell will be unbearable.

Taking the diaper off, I threw it into the trash can. I sighed with relief for that, since there was a lid on it, and the fact that nobody else was in the restroom. But I still wasn't done.

I saw a small box, with baby wipes, and smiled, taking one of the wipes out. I cleaned Kagura, and when I was done with that, I took the spare diaper out of my pocket, and put it on Kagura.

Moments have passed, and as soon as I put Kagura's pajamas back on, she finally stopped crying. I wiped the tears, from her eyes, by using my thumb, and I picked up Kagura, putting her back in the baby carrier.

She soon fell asleep again, and I gave out a chuckle. I gave her yet another smile as I thought, _She really does look cute when she sleeps._

Before I left the restroom, I saw what looked to be a magazine. It was on the sink counter. My mouth parted as I raised a brow at it. Out of curiosity, I grabbed the magazine, and the cover on it said, 'How to tell the age of your baby'.

My brow was still up, but I couldn't really understand what this magazine was about. 'How to tell the age of your baby'? Wouldn't parents already know the age of their babies? Wait a second, I'm guessing that this magazine is about orphaned babies. Perhaps I should look through this magazine…

No, I think I'll wait until I get home.

I left the restroom, and headed for home. Maybe this magazine can tell me what age Kagura is supposed to be right now.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

"Kagura-Chan transformed into a baby?" Kyubei asked as she blinked multiple times.

Otae nodded as she took a sip of her hot tea, "Shin-Chan told me. And because of this little 'incident', he and Gin-San have to take care of her until they find out who did this."

Kyubei narrowed her eye, suddenly feeling a bit of concern for Kagura. She then gazed her eye into Otae's, and informed her, "Tae-Chan, I've heard rumors that a man wearing white clothes has been transforming people into babies."

The brown-haired woman raised a brow at her friend, and asked as she set her teacup down, "Man in white clothes?"

Kyubei nodded, "I went on a walk yesterday, and heard a few women talking about it. At first, I thought it was just a random children's story, but after finding out that Kagura-Chan got turned into a baby…I'm starting to think that those rumors are true."

Otae widened her eyes, replying, "A man in white…that's a bit strange, don't you think?"

She nodded in response. Otae held her chin as she thought, _A man wearing white clothes…is it really true?_

**At the Shinsengumi Headquarters**

When Sougo came back to the Headquarters, Isao saw Toshiro wearing a collar, and his jaw immediately dropped in shock.

He yelled, "SOUGO! WHY IS TOSHI WEARING A DOG COLLAR?!"

Sougo picked up Toshiro, and answered nonchalantly, "His name's not Toshi. His name is Toshiro 'dog-baby' Hijikata."

Isao froze, feeling completely shocked, as if lightning had struck at the Headquarters.

As Sougo was about to walk past him, Isao snapped back into reality, and grabbed Sougo by the forearm.

Sougo definitely didn't expect this, but there was no surprise in his expression. He looked at the Chief from the corner of his eye as Isao said, "Toshi…is _not_ a dog-baby!"

Without warning, Isao grabbed the back of Toshiro's footsie-pajamas, and pulled him out of Sougo's arms. Sougo widened his eyes, but remembered that he still had the leash in one hand.

When Isao tried to run away, he stopped abruptly, and gasped, realizing that the leash was still connected to the collar. He turned to look at Sougo, only to see an evil smirk on his face.

Sougo snickered, "You've forgotten about the leash."

He attempted to pull the leash, and get Toshiro out of Isao's arms, but Isao refused, and instead, he held onto Toshiro as tightly as he could. Though, there was a problem.

Because the collar was still on Toshiro, he was choking. His cheeks puffed up, and his face started turning purple as Isao still held onto him. He didn't want Sougo to torment Toshiro again. Not as a baby, at least. This was different than when Sougo tormented Toshiro in his normal form.

Sougo's smirk grew wider as he said in a low, dark tone, "You won't be getting away from me, Kondo-San."

Isao didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but Isao took a huge step forward, and in a split second, he forcefully pulled the toddler, making the leash "fall" out of Sougo's hand. His smirk disappeared, and watched as Isao ran around the corner.

Sougo chuckled, "You can't hide Hijikata-San forever, Kondo-San."

Isao ran until he was in one of the halls. He forced himself to stop, and when he did, he panted in exhaustion, but smiled as he muttered to Toshiro, "Don't worry, Toshi. I'll make sure Sougo doesn't hurt you while you're in this form."

As he looked at his face, Toshiro went pale. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, and Isao's jaw dropped yet again.

He yelled in his mind, _DAMMIT! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!_

**-Shinpachi's POV-**

I entered my bedroom, and set Kagura on my desk. I gave out a sigh, and held the magazine in one hand. My eyes gazed at it as Kagura started waking up. She rubbed her eye, and mumbled, "Goodie…"

I ignored her mumbles, and opened up the magazine. My fingers flipped through a few pages, and I stopped when I saw a picture of a random baby. There were a few pictures of other babies, but there was also some text beside them.

It said, 'How can you tell the age of a baby? If you have a baby of your own, then you already know the age of it, unless you're drunk off your ass. If it's an orphan, then this is the right place for you!'

I rolled my eyes, but continued reading, 'As mentioned before, how can you tell the age of the baby? Well, it's pretty simple. If it's two months old, turn to the next page.'

A frown appeared on my face as I thought, _What's with this magazine?_

Sighing, I turned the page, and there was a _huge_ picture of a baby, which nearly covered the whole two pages! Widening my eyes with surprise, a text beside the picture said, 'Actual size'.

I wanted to say something about this picture, but for some reason, no words came out of my mouth. I turned my head to the side, seeing Kagura flap her arms up and down. She kept on saying, "Goo…goo…goo…"

Biting my lower lip as if I didn't have a choice, I set the magazine beside Kagura, still holding it. I looked at the magazine, then Kagura. I did this "process" a few times, and found out that the "actual size" of the baby, in the picture, had the same size as Kagura. Does that mean that Kagura is two months old now?

I thought, _How is this even possible? This magazine makes no sense at all._

Giving myself a blank expression, I closed the magazine up, and tossed it in a random direction. I then stared at Kagura, who was now lying on my desk, kicking her small legs up.

Smiling at her softly, I murmured as I rested my cheek in my palm, "Kagura-Chan, you're just being silly now."

* * *

**If the last part didn't make much sense, then I apologize. I brought up the "two-month-old" part, because in the summary, it said, "transformed into a two-month-old baby". Well, I suppose that's my fault. Guess I should've put down, "transformed into a baby" instead (I would change it, but I don't really want to). XP **

**Anyway, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Gintoki (Since he hasn't appeared in two chapters). He'll return (Probably) in the next chapter. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 4! :)**


	5. Stop being lazy when babysitting

**Enjoy!**

**Guest: Haha, thanks. XD To be honest, Sougo's not that hard to write, since he's a freaking sadist. *Rolls eyes* And don't worry, you'll get to read his reaction in this chapter. :)**

* * *

For the past few minutes, I was tickling Kagura on the belly. I decided to do that, because I wanted her to smile, and laugh.

She kicked her legs around, and grabbed two of my fingers with her small hands. I continued to tickle her stomach, and she giggled non-stop as she shut her eyes tightly. She started laughing so hard, I could water forming in her eyes.

As I smiled back at the toddler, there was a sudden knock at the door. I peered at the door over my shoulder, and stood up, walking towards the door. I left Kagura on the table, and even though I stopped tickling her, she still giggled.

When I was in front of the door, I opened it up, and saw Okita-San. My eyes widened, but I asked, "Okita-San! Can I help you with anything?"

Okita-San responded, "Glasses, I know who you were carrying today."

He gave me a smirk, but I frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled a bit darkly, "Don't act like you don't know. I'm talking about the baby you were carrying while you were on your walk."

That's when my jaw dropped in shock. I thought, slightly panicking, _Did he see Kagura-Chan after all?!_

Although Okita-San said this so suddenly, I was already concerned that he would try to take Kagura, and bring her to the Shinsengumi Headquarters, where he possibly would torture her.

I stuttered, trying to change the subject, "Sh-Shouldn't you be working?!"

Okita-San chuckled once again, "I was at the Headquarters, but Kondo-San decided to take my dog-baby, so I decided to come over here, and take China. I was going to say that I saw her while we were on our walks, but I chose to wait until now."

My eyes were as wide as saucers, and as my hands began to shake, Okita-San added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Yato baby to take care of." No soon after he said that, he walked into my house without my permission (And without taking off his shoes), and was now walking towards Kagura.

The same purple aura rose above Okita-San, and that's when I _really_ panicked. What could I do to prevent him from taking Kagura to the Headquarters? I couldn't beat him up; that would cause trouble for the Shinsengumi. Besides, he's a sadist; I didn't want to know what he would do if I were to even attempt beating him up. But I still couldn't let him "kidnap" Kagura. I had to think fast.

When he was in front of the Yato, he muttered, "So you turned into a baby, huh?" I could hear him snickering. He added as he reached his hand out, "Now you won't try to break my legs."

Without a second thought, I dashed towards the officer, and ran around him, grabbing Kagura. He widened his crimson eyes, but still had that smirk on his face.

I held Kagura as tightly as I could, without squishing her. Okita-San snickered, "Are you trying to protect your little friend, glasses?"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "I don't care if you are a Shinsengumi member, I'm _not_ letting you touch Kagura-Chan!"

For the truth, I would much rather have them fight (When Kagura's in her normal form, at least) then have Kagura be tormented by a freaking sadist. I'd probably cry, actually.

Okita-San took a step towards me, but again, without thinking, I dashed away from him, and went to the front door, where I put on my sandals. I then ran out of my house, and thought in slight anger, _I'm not letting Okita-San harm Kagura-Chan! Not when she's a baby! He really is a cruel person!_

I decided to head over to Gin-San's house. And I do admit that I left the baby stuff at my place, but I'll return there in a few hours, and pick it up.

Moments later, I was at Gin-San's, and I ran up the stairs. I was then in front of the door, and I opened it up, exclaiming, "Gin-San!"

Gin-San was in his seat, but his head was on the table, and it looked like he was sleeping. Perhaps he was still drunk from last night. Drool came out of his mouth as he snored, "Grrr…"

I rolled my eyes at the silver-haired man, and took off my sandals, walking into the living room.

I walked towards Gin-San, and when I was in front of his desk, I landed a hand on the side of his head, and shook him as I told him, "Gin-San, wake up."

At first, he gave out a groan, and knitted his brows, but he barely opened his eyes, and leaned up, landing his fists on his desk. Saliva dripped down the corner of his mouth, but he wiped it off with his kimono sleeve.

There were bags under his eyes, so I informed him, "Uh, you have bags under your eyes."

He blinked twice before lying, "Some bastard put paint under them."

I rolled my eyes, and decided to let it slide by saying, "Gin-San, Okita-San tried taking Kagura-Chan at my house, but I refused to let him do so, so I ran here."

"Eh?" He questioned, raising a brow. "Souichiro-Kun tried kidnapping Kagura-Chan? Well, that's unusual for a Shinsengumi officer to do that." Gin-San smirked, and added, "He should get fired. I'd definitely laugh at that."

I sighed, "He wasn't going to kidnap her. He said that he was going to 'take care' of her, but I knew that he was going to torture her if he were to bring Kagura-Chan to the Headquarters."

Gin-San waved his hand back and forth as he exclaimed with a snort, "Pah! Let him take that Yato brat! She's annoying, especially as a baby!"

I glared at him, and grabbed his JUMP. Without warning him, I smacked his face with his JUMP, and he grunted, falling out of his seat.

He fell on the floor, but looked up to me, and shouted, "YOU BRAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO _THAT_ FOR?!"

Still glaring at him, I slammed the JUMP down as I shouted back, "DON'T YOU _EVER_ SAY THAT! I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE TO ADMIT IT, BUT YOU AND KAGURA-CHAN HAVE A FATHER-DAUGHTER RELATIONSHIP! YOU'D _HATE_ IT IF OKITA-SAN TORTURED HER! ARE YOU STILL DRUNK?!"

He rubbed his cheek, and replied, "How dare you ask me if I'm still drunk! I don't give a crap about that brat! How many times have I said 'brat', anyway?! Too many, because Kagura-Chan annoys me 24/7!"

"Gin-San, you may say that Kagura-Chan annoys you, but in your heart, you still care about her!"

Gin-San sat up, and scratched the back of his head as he replied, "How about you shut up, and get me some strawberry milk?"

Although I growled some inaudible words, I set Kagura on Gin-San's desk, and went into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. I grabbed the carton of strawberry milk, and let the fridge door close as Gin-San sat back in his seat.

I gave him the carton of milk, and he opened it, sniffing the scent of strawberries (It was strawberry milk, after all). He then drank it, and I sighed while thinking, _I'm going…to protect Kagura-Chan!_

**A week later…**

A week passed since Kagura got transformed into a toddler. My sister was still at Kyubei's place, and I decided to have Kagura stay at Gin-San's, because I still needed Gin-San's help. Gin-San somehow finally agreed to help me take care of Kagura, but even then, I did most of the baby work. Gin-San _barely_ helped me at all, which isn't surprising.

And before you ask, yes, I did bring the baby stuff over at Gin-San's.

Gin-San turned on the T.V. as I gave Kagura a bottle of milk. I cuddled her in my arm, as usual, and fed her. She sucked on the "nipple" of the bottle, and began sucking it. You know, if I didn't add the word "bottle" in my sentence just now, it would've sounded _wrong_.

But that wasn't important.

Gin-San was, of course, watching the news, featuring Ana Ketsuno. He made a goofy-looking smile as Ana, on the T.V., said, "Today will be sunny, and it will also be sunny for the rest of the week."

She gave the cameraman a smile, which made Gin-San have a bloody nose. Wait, I thought he only had bloody noses whenever he saw a half-naked or naked woman.

I asked with a raised brow, "Gin-San, how're you getting a bloody nose, just by looking at her smile?"

Gin-San turned to look at me, and asked back as he wiped his nose, "What bloody nose?" Even after he wiped his nose, more blood came out.

I rolled my eyes at him as I answered, "You have a bloody nose. And you're having one _right now_."

"Oh, that's from the sweetness of strawberry milk, chocolate, and sweet sake."

"There's no such thing as sweet sake! It's just sake!"

"So? I still got a bloody nose from that."

"Are you even listening to me?! It's _just_ sake, which is another way of saying alcohol! If there was sake that was 'sweet', it would've been incredibly disgusting!"

He still ignored me, and Ana said to a reporter, "Back to you."

The screen changed, and Gin-San wiped his nose again, only this time, there was no more blood coming out. He crossed his arms, giving the television a disappointed look. He muttered under his breath, "They should've kept Ketsuno-San on T.V. for a little longer."

The reporter said, "Thank you, Ketsuno-San." He turned to the screen, and continued, "We have received some news that more people have been turning into toddlers. The only clue we have, as to capture the person behind this, is that it's a man, and he wears white clothes. How we knew this was this picture."

The screen changed to a picture, where it showed half a body. And based on the look of it, it was a male. The male wore white clothes, but it wasn't anything like the clothes we usually wear. It looked…western.

I raised a brow at the picture as I thought, _A man in white? This has to be some sort of joke._

What I also saw in the picture were fake wings. It was no doubt that those "wings" were strap-on's. Was this guy pretending to be an angel? Whatever reason there is, he's a weird guy, and I've never even met him.

I gave the television screen a cracked smile, and thought again as a drop of sweat rolled down my cheek, _I don't exactly see the point in wearing fake wings. But wait…_

My dark eyes blinked, and my smiled faded away. As Kagura was nearly done with her bottle, I finished my thought, _…could he be the one who started this whole mess? Is he also the person who turned Hijikata-San into a baby as well? Now I'm getting really curious._

I knitted my brows, and bit my lower lip, trying to figure out where this mysterious guy would be. Obviously, somewhere private.

Kagura suddenly burped, and I blinked again, only I looked down at the toddler, and saw her pushing the tip of the bottle away from her lips.

I gave her a soft smile, and grabbed the bottle as I wiped her face with a napkin. Gin-San continued to watch T.V., but he scoffed, "Tch. Man in white clothes, my ass. This has got to be some sort of prank."

I frowned at Gin-San, and asked, "What makes you think it's a prank?"

"Nobody in Edo wears all white, or even fake wings! That's just bullshit! They're definitely pranking us, making us believe that this guy really does wear these kinds of clothes!"

"Wait a minute, are you calling the _reporters_ pranksters?" My frown deepened, realizing that Gin-San was actually referring to them.

Gin-San nodded as he crossed his arms, "Damn right, I'm talking about the reporters!"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "I don't think reporters prank people. Besides, they would probably get fired for it."

He still had his arms crossed, but he replied, "Oh, so they can mispronounce Prince Idiot's name, but they can't try to prank people?!"

"Er, Gin-San, you just sounded like you despised pranksters." I got a bit confused now. Did Gin-San wanted or not wanted the reporters to pull pranks on people? He wasn't making sense, clearly.

Gin-San "corrected" me, "Nah, I don't despise pranksters, though I hate it when they pull pranks on me."

"So you _do_ despise them?"

"No, I just told you that I hate it when they pull pranks on me."

I sighed a bit irritably, not wanting to question anymore. If I were to question Gin-San again, then it would just further my confusion.

Anyway, Kagura made a few noises, and suddenly began to softly hit me on the chest, using her tiny fists. She spattered, "Foo foo…kyu…"

I asked her rhetorically, "Kagura-Chan, why're you punching me on the chest?"

She continued to spatter, "Kyu…kyu…moo…"

When she didn't stop hitting me, Gin-San noticed this, and answered for her, "She's punching your chest because she wants your glasses."

I glared at him, but grumbled, "It's not my glasses, you jerk."

He ignored me, and was still watching T.V. as he picked his nose with his pinkie. The news ended, and now there was some game show. Gin-San widened his eyes, and immediately stopping picking his nose.

He exclaimed, "Is this the 'who can get the most bruises' competition?!"

"What?" I asked, staring at Gin-San as if he was insane (Even though he does get insane sometimes).

Gin-San pointed at the television screen as he responded with a weird smile, "It's a competition show, where people beat each other up, and when it's over, the judges see who has the most bruises! When the person has the most, they win a hundred-thousand yen!"

I replied, "And you're excited about watching it, because…?"

"Because it's hilarious to watch people beat each other up for the sake of the prize! Hahahahaha!" He laughed histerically.

Blankly staring at him, I thought, _There's definitely something wrong with Gin-San's brain. He's laughing almost like Sakamoto-San._

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time, and stayed silent.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, this chapter is shorter than the others (Mind you, I try to make my chapters no less than 2,000 words), but I felt like this was a good place to stop (Well, I'm not sure if "good" is the right word, but whatever.). Anyway, I'm planning on having this story for 13 chapters. I don't want to rush the story too much, and yet, I don't want this to be long either.**

**And did you _really_ think I was going to let Sougo take Kagura to the Shinsengumi Headquarters, and torture her? I don't think so. XD**

**Oh, and the next time we see Rattle (Our mysterious "villain" for this story. LOL), his real name will be revealed. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! :)**


	6. Babies don't have hairy legs!

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Well, he didn't, obviously. XD**

**KyaaIloveIt: I can't answer that right now, because it's supposed to be a bit of a mystery (Plus, it's supposed to be a bit confusing). You will find out, though, in a few chapters. :)**

**Ao no samurai: Kagura's not going to be stuck with Sougo in this story. Sorry. :P**

* * *

**The next day…**

"Gin-San, I'm going to get some more diapers, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you also get my jug of strawberry ice cream, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at the samurai as I left his house, and headed for the grocery store. I decided to bring Kagura with me, because I knew Gin-San would slack off if Kagura was left alone with him (He's barely helping at all. It's getting frustrating, really). As soon as I closed the door behind me, I quickly walked down the staircase, and saw Tama sweeping by Otose's snack bar.

I smiled, "Good morning, Tama-Chan."

Tama turned her head, and replied, "Good morning, Shinpachi-San. You still haven't figured out who's causing this baby incident?"

I shook my head, sighing, "Sadly, no. All I know is that more and more people are turning into babies. This is getting ridiculous, we should've figured this out by now."

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner than later. If we take _too_ long to find out who did it, then there will probably be more babies than adults in Edo."

Oh god, I didn't even want to _think_ of that. If there were more babies than adults, or even teenagers, in this city, then it'd be unbearable. And by unbearable, I mean babies would be crying all day, causing tons of migraines, and they would also have a lot of "accidents", meaning that the smells would be _completely_ intolerable.

I shuddered at the thought, and replied to the robot as I gave her a cracked smile, "Well, I'm going to get more diapers for Kagura-Chan, so I'll be back."

"Take care, Shinpachi-San."

Tama came into Gin-San's home last night, demanding for rent, but she saw Kagura. When she asked if it was actually Kagura (Due to the color of her hair and eyes), I told her that it was. I explained to Tama that she also got turned into a baby, and I _begged_ her to not tell Otose or Catherine about this, because I didn't want to know how they would react if they found out (Though I'm fairly certain that they know about the baby incident in Edo as well). Thankfully, Tama agreed, but since she works for Otose, she told me that this would be the only time she would keep it as a secret.

As I was walking through the street, I couldn't help but think about what was on the news yesterday. A man in white clothes…who was this man? Was he _really_ the one who transformed some people into toddlers? And more importantly, _why_ was he doing this? Did he have some sort of plan to take over Edo by transforming everyone into babies? Wait, maybe that's it. He could be planning on taking over Edo! Crap, now we really had to find him sooner than later! Otherwise the whole city will be doomed! I don't want to be turned into a baby too! And what would Gin-San do if _he_ was turned into a baby?! He would be a useless samurai, that's for sure!

Okay, I need to calm down. But how can I when I'm suddenly panicking like this?

Before I knew it, I had stopped in front of the grocery store. I muttered, "Eh?"

My eyes blinked multiple times as I thought, _Shinpachi…just calm down. You don't know if the man in white clothes is really going to take over Edo._

Sighing, I rubbed my forehead, and entered the store. The doors gave out a "ding", and I saw that almost everyone was carrying babies.

My jaw dropped. Yes, I knew that more people were being "baby-formed", but this was just insane. Everyone was grabbing baby items, and I realized that if I didn't get any diapers soon, then they would run out.

So I ran through the store, trying to get diapers as quickly as possible. I accidentally bumped into a few people (Since the store was nearly crowded), and exclaimed, "I'M SORRY!" over and over again. Sweat started to form on my forehead as I clenched my teeth.

A vein throbbed in my cheek, and in a matter of seconds, I managed to get into baby isle. I panted in exhaustion, but I didn't want to stop until I found some diapers. And when I didn't see any, I was getting frustrated.

I gripped my hair as I thought, _No, I'm not giving up until I see at least one bag of diapers!_

Perhaps I was overreacting, but you don't know how _badly_ I needed diapers, because I could've sworn I smelled something horrible right behind me. And since I was wearing the baby carrier, and Kagura was in it, she definitely had an "accident".

Crap.

I scanned around the isle, and finally found a bag of diapers. Smiling with slight relief, I walked to it, and the second I grabbed it, somebody else grabbed it as well.

I widened my dark eyes, and saw…Katsura-San!

We both had our eyes wide, and Katsura-San asked, "Shinpachi! What're you doing here?"

I exclaimed, "I should ask _you_ the same thing!"

I looked at his arm, and saw that he was carrying Elizabeth, in baby-form also. Wait, ELIZABETH?!

Katsura-San replied as he gripped on the bag, "Well, Elizabeth, like a lot of people, got turned into a baby, so I need to get these diapers for her."

Elizabeth was still wearing "her" costume (I'm still guessing it's a man underneath, but I don't think I'll ever know), only it was the same size as "her" body. "She" was also wearing a diaper, just underneath that costume. So I only saw "her" legs…which were still freaking hairy!

When I saw this, my jaw dropped once again, but I exclaimed, "How the heck does Elizabeth-San still have hairy legs?! Even as a baby, 'her' legs are still covered in hair!"

Katsura-San frowned at me, and said, "Don't judge on her hairy legs. She was born like this."

"_Born like this_?! How can you be so sure?! You first met 'her' in the first season of the Gintama anime, where she was in her normal form! Does Elizabeth-San even have pictures of 'herself' as a baby?!"

For some reason, Katsura-San let go of the bag of diapers, which made me have the chance of taking it away from him. He answered, "Sure she does. Here, I'll show you right now." He looked at Elizabeth, and told "her", "Elizabeth, open your mouth, please."

Elizabeth immediately opened "her" mouth, where Katsura-San put his mouth in. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and I yelled in my mind, _WHAT THE HEEEEEELLLL?!_

Katsura-San pulled out a picture, and showed it to me as he said, "Here's a picture of Elizabeth when she was a year old."

I stared at the picture, and it turned out that it wasn't a picture at all. It was just a drawing, taped to the picture frame.

I gazed at Katsura-San, and replied in a rather low tone, "Katsura-San…that's just a drawing. Are you trying to make me gullible?"

"Of course not, Shinpachi-San! This really is a picture of Elizabeth as a baby!"

"Yeah, you're trying to make me gullible."

"I am not!"

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Katsura-San, I don't have time for this. I need to get these diapers."

Katsura-San's eyes widened once again, but he exclaimed, "What?! I was going to get them!"

"I need them more than you!"

"I need them more than _you_!"

Katsura-San attempted to grab the bag again, but we heard the Shinsengumi yelling out his name.

"KATSURA!"

We gasped, and turned our heads, seeing nearly _all_ of the Shinsengumi members. I even saw Okita-San, who was holding baby-Hijikata-San. And, there was a collar on him again. Is Okita-San really going to have Hijikata-San as a "dog-baby" until he turns back to normal?

Anyway, Katsura-San grabbed my sleeve, and told me in a calm tone, "Shinpachi…let's get out of here."

"Huh?!" I questioned in confusion.

Without replying, Katsura-San began to run in the opposite direction, and pulled me, making me go with him.

I yelled, "W-WAIT, KATSURA-SAN! I STILL NEED TO BUY THESE DIAPERS! AND WHY'RE YOU TAKING ME WITH YOU?!"

He said without looking at me, "I don't want you getting trampled over by the Shinsengumi. And you don't need to buy the diapers. There're too many people in all the lines, anyway."

I looked at the lines – where you buy the groceries – and I realized that Katsura-San was right. Each line had over ten people, and if I were to wait in line until I bought the diapers, then there would be no doubt that I would have to wait for a half an hour of more.

As if I didn't have a choice, I let Katsura-San pull me. But I decided to ask him, "How're we going to get out of here, though? The Shinsengumi are chasing us, so we can't get use the sliding doors!"

"Not to worry, Shinpachi-San," Katsura-San said. "There's a secret hole behind one of the posters. But before we get out of here, I need to do something first."

"Eh?"

We stopped in front of a wall, and one of the Shinsengumi members shouted, "WE HAVE YOU NOW, KOTARO KATSURA!"

Katsura-San smirked, and turned around, saying, "Oh?" He put his hand in his kimono, and just as I figured what he was going to do, he pulled out a bomb. Wait a second, I thought he stopped using bombs a long time ago. Apparently, I don't have a very good memory.

He held onto Elizabeth tightly, and threw the bomb at the Shinsengumi. All of them widened their eyes in shock, and when the bomb "exploded", it turned out that it was actually a _smoke_ bomb.

Feeling a bit surprised by this, I asked the man, "A smoke bomb?"

He nodded, "I've been using these for a few weeks, and I must say, these are much more useful than regular bombs."

I gave him a cracked smile as he added, "Anyway, let's hurry before the smoke clears up." With that, he pulled the poster (That was behind us) off of the wall, where it showed a big hole. Katsura-San gently pushed my back, wanting me to go in the hole first. I did so, but made sure that I kept low, that way Kagura wouldn't get hit by the top.

I could hear Katsura-San getting into the hole as well. He somehow put the poster back up, and it seemed that he was able to do that before the smoke cleared up.

I held onto the bag of diapers as I crawled through the hole. And out of curiosity, I asked, "Katsura-San, where is this hole taking us? And why did you make a hole in the store, anyway?"

Katsura-San responded, "It's taking us to my hideout. And I made a hole in the store, because the Shinsengumi even chase me there, while I'm grocery shopping."

I thought, _Wait, how the heck does this lead to his hideout? That doesn't make any sense._

Rolling my eyes, I decided to not say anything else.

Moments later, we exited the hole, and I found out that we were actually outside. I frowned, and said to the long-haired man, "I thought you said it leads to your hideout."

"It does. My hideout is right over there," He replied as he pointed to what looked to be an abandoned house.

I raised a brow, but Katsura-San began walking to his hideout. I blinked, and followed him.

We soon entered the hideout, and there were eight other men in here. One of the men widened their eyes, and exclaimed, "Katsura-San! You're back! We were worried you'd get caught!"

Katsura-San chuckled, "The Shinsengumi can't catch me. I'm _invincible_."

I rolled my eyes.

Katsura-San turned to me, and said, "Okay, Shinpachi-San. Since we both need diapers badly, I'll split the bag."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising a brow yet again.

"I mean that you can have half, and I can have half. After all, both our babies need diapers, right?"

"Well, yes."

"By the way, who're you carrying?"

"Huh? Oh, um, Kagura-Chan." I actually expected him to ask something else, like, 'Where did you get that baby?', but oh well. It's obvious that he knows about this baby chaos too.

He widened his eyes, and raised his brows in surprise. He repeated, "Kagura-Chan?"

I nodded, and softly bit my lower lip.

Katsura-San crossed his arms as he said, "I thought Kagura-Chan would avoid something like that."

Again, I rolled my eyes. "She probably didn't expect to get turned into a baby, so how exactly would she avoid it?"

"Hm…" He trailed off.

I picked up half of the diapers, and replied, "Anyway, I need to get back to Gin-San's."

With that, I left Katsura-San's hideout, and headed back to Gin-San's place.

**Ten minutes later…**

When I arrived back at Gin-San's, he yelled at me, "SHINPACHI! YOU COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT MY STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"

I knitted my brows, and replied, "I _never_ agreed to get you that! Why don't you eat some real food?! That way you won't have the risk of getting diabetes!" Usually, I don't say stuff like that to Gin-San, but was making me angry, as usual.

Gin-San slammed his hands on his desk, and shouted, "I'LL NEVER GET DIABETES! I'M TOO SEXY TO GET THAT! AND IF I BUY MYSELF A JUMP, THEN YOU NEED TO BUY ME A JUG OF STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM! IS IT _THAT_ HARD?!"

Before I got a chance to answer, Kagura started to cry. That's when I realized that I completely forgot that she had an accident earlier. I wonder how she managed to not cry until now. Maybe she had a _big_ accident.

I stared at Kagura, who was starting to cry loudly, and then at Gin-San. I said, taking a deep breath, "Gin-San, if you change Kagura-Chan's diaper this time, I'll buy you a jug of strawberry milk."

His eyes snapped wide, and he yelled once again, "YOU'D DO THAT?!"

"But _only_ if you change Kagura's diaper."

Gin-San pouted, but nodded in agreement. I smiled with slight relief, and took off the baby carrier. I pulled Kagura out, and as she continued to cry, I set her on Gin-San's desk. Gin-San definitely didn't look happy at what he was about to do, but he needed to change Kagura's diaper for once. I was tired of doing all the work. He needs to _help_, not just sit in his butt, reading JUMP all day.

I told the silver-haired man, "Gin-San, you know what to do."

From the look of it, he seemed uneasy. Perhaps it's because he's never taken care of an actual baby, but you know what, I don't care.

He asked, "Uh, can you at least tell me what to do? I don't know anything about diapers."

I face-palmed myself, but answered, "Pull the tape off, from the sides."

"Okay…" Gin-San trailed off as he took off Kagura's footsie-pajamas. He then began to take off the diaper, only he was being a bit slow. And the slower he went, the more he and I wanted to puke, because of the wrenching smell.

I snapped, "Hurry up! I'm going to throw up!"

"Shut up, you brat! You're not the only one who's about to puke his lungs out!"

Without wasting any more time, he yanked the diaper off of Kagura's bottom, and Gin-San dashed out of the house, throwing it away. He came back about 30 seconds later, and was panting heavily.

I asked, "Are you tired already?"

He exclaimed, "That diaper smells like mayonnaise mixed with very hot jalapeño peppers, expired eggs, and sour meat!"

"Uh, Gin-San, don't you mean _expired_ meat? I don't think there's such thing as 'sour' meat."

"I mentioned the word 'expired' once, and it would be weird if I were to say it twice in one sentence!"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed one of the clean diapers, but first cleaned Kagura up by using a baby wipe.

Gin-San questioned, "Are you supposed to do that whenever you take off a diaper?"

I nodded, "You have to; otherwise babies would get diaper rash."

He scrunched up his face when I said that. He changed the subject by asking me, "Shinpachi, why won't you tell that old hag and cat-lady about Kagura being like this? It's already been over a week, and they're growing suspicious."

I sighed, "Is it because of Kagura's hair and eyes?"

"Yeah." Gin-San scratched his wavy hair.

"To be honest, Gin-San, I want to tell them, but I'm terrified on how they would react."

I thought, _They'd probably be furious._

_(Shinpachi's Imagination)_

_I showed Otose and Catherine baby-Kagura, and told them, "It's Kagura-Chan."_

_They both widened their eyes in complete shock. They then glared at me, and sudden auras rose above them._

_As I was starting to feel scared, they both growled, "__**Get her out of here.**__"_

_(End of Shinpachi's Imagination)_

I gave myself a cracked smile as I thought, _Okay, I don't think they'd react like that, but I'm still not going to tell them about this._

Gin-San interrupted my thoughts, "Oi, Shinpachi. I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" I asked as I put fresh diaper on Kagura. She finally stopped crying, by the way.

"I went on a walk this morning, and Otae and Kyubei walked up to me, telling me that they caught a picture of the man in white clothes."

"Wait, _what_?" I asked again, but in disbelief.

"Otae told me they snuck up to the man in an alley way, and Kyubei had a camera, so…they took a picture of him. He probably ran away from them after that, but Otae gave me the picture; in fact, it's in my kimono right now."

Gin-San set his hand inside his kimono, and pulled out a picture, giving it to me.

As soon as I put Kagura's footsie-pajamas on her, I took the picture away from him, and carefully examined it.

The picture was indeed the person wearing white clothes, because I could only see the top half of his body (That, and I also saw the fake wings on his back). But, when I saw the man's face, there was a mask over it, yet I saw his eyes. And his eyes…were really weird. They were white as well.

Was he even human? Or was he some kind of Amanto?

The expression in his face was shocked. I continued to stare at the picture, but I said, "Gin-San…there's no doubt that this is the same person that we saw on the news yesterday."

"Eh? Is it because of the clothes?"

"Yes. Although we didn't see his face in the picture on the news, I'm sure that he's the one. We need to find this man as soon as possible."

"How're we gonna find him, though? Clearly, he's trying to prevent himself from getting caught," Gin-San replied as he picked his nose.

"You're right, but we need to find this man before all hell breaks loose in Edo."

* * *

**This is what happens when I have more than one other story to write. XP I take a little long to get the next chapter out. I'll try to be quick on the updates for this story, though, just as so long as I know what to do.**

**I'm planning on starting the actual plot on chapter nine (That will be the chapter where we find out why this Rattle guy is causing this baby-chaos.).**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! :)**


	7. Babies obviously can't fight back

**...Okay, so much for being quick on the updates for this story. *face-palm* Bah, whatever. Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Yeah. The baby-issue is getting serious now. XD**

**Nyzu: Aw, thanks. X3**

**Ao no samurai: Yep. :P**

* * *

At night, I was sleeping on the couch at Gin-San's, holding Kagura to my chest. I've been doing that almost every night, just to make sure that Kagura was safe.

Gin-San and I looked for the man in white clothes all afternoon, but unfortunately, we couldn't find him. So we decided that we would try to look for him every day until we found him.

Guess finding him was harder than we thought.

I groaned a bit, and felt a bit of drool trailing down my cheek. I wiped the drool off with my sleeve, and thought, _Damn drool._

All of a sudden, I didn't feel Kagura to my chest. I raised a brow, and decided to open my eyes.

When I did open my eyes, I looked down, but found out…that Kagura wasn't here.

My eyes snapped wide in shock, and my jaw dropped as I yelled in my head, _WHERE DID KAGURA-CHAN GO?! SHE WAS HERE JUST A MOMENT AGO…I THINK!_

My left brow twitched, but I quickly sat up, and looked both ways, seeing if Kagura was either by Gin-San's desk, or at the front door. I didn't see her. I gripped on my hair, and clenched my teeth, wondering where Kagura was.

I eventually let go of my hair, and thought once more, _Maybe Gin-San decided to bring Kagura-Chan into his room. Yes, maybe she's there!_

Without a second to spare, I jumped off the couch, and ran to Gin-San's room.

But as soon as I opened the door to Gin-San's room, the only things I saw in there (Besides Gin-San himself) were a futon, and some shelves.

My jaw dropped again, only it felt like it hit the ground.

Gin-San groaned with irritation, and grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, "What do you want, Glasses-San? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

Although he called me "glasses" again, I felt too panicked to be angry with him. I yelled without thinking, "GIN-SAN, WHERE'S KAGURA-CHAN?!"

Gin-San blinked his crimson dead-fished eyes, and replied as he gave out a yawn, "I thought she was with you."

I shook my head, and exclaimed, "I thought so too, but now she's gone! I think someone took her while I was sleeping!"

He rolled his eyes, and said idiotically, "You're just imagining things. Maybe she's using the toilet."

"SHE'S NOT BACK IN HER NORMAL FORM YET! HOW CAN SHE USE THE TOILET WHEN SHE'S A BABY?!"

Gin-San waved his hand up and down, and replied, "Jeez, you don't need to get pissed off, Shinpachi."

"HOW CAN I NOT GET PISSED OFF BY THIS SITUATION?!"

"Shut up, already. If you're that worried about her, go look for her. I need some sleep."

Not even a second later, Gin-San went back to bed. He pulled the covers over his body, and almost immediately snored like a pig.

I glared at his back, but slammed the door, and ran to front door to put on my shoes.

As soon as my shoes were on, I dashed out of Gin-San's place, ran down the staircase, and began searching for Kagura.

I knitted my brows as I panicked, "Don't worry, Kagura-Chan! Wherever you are, I'll find you!"

**-3****rd**** POV-**

**In an alleyway**

While almost everybody in Edo was sleeping, there were two individuals, who were in an alleyway. And one of them was about to harm a baby.

The two individuals were Kamui and Abuto.

Kamui was holding the back of Kagura's footsie-pajamas, and Kagura was starting to cry. If she was in her normal form, there would be no doubt that she would try to fight Kamui.

Abuto asked as he crossed his arms, "Kamui…tell me again _why _you want to harm Kagura, despite being a baby at the moment?"

Kamui barely opened his eyes, but he stared at Abuto, and responded with an evil smirk, "Abuto, I may not know how or why she turned into a baby, but I do know that she can't fight me when she's like this. That's why I'm going to harm her. I won't kill her, obviously."

Abuto rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. As Abuto leaned his back against the wall, Kamui, on the other hand, began swinging Kagura side to side, while still holding onto her red pajamas.

The baby cried a little louder, but it wasn't so loud that people could hear her from inside their homes. Tears were starting to form in Kagura's cerulean eyes, and within seconds, the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kamui chuckled at her soft cries, and he muttered, "Little sister, your baby cries aren't going to make me stop." He gave her a sadistic grin, and without warning (Well, even if he did warn her, Kagura wouldn't understand), he tossed Kagura up in the air.

Kagura cried again, and in a matter of seconds, she was falling back to the ground. Just as Kagura was about to hit the rough ground, Kamui grabbed her footsie-pajamas once again.

He swung her like last time, and said in a cheerful, yet sadistic, tone, "Did you think you were about to hit the ground, little sister?"

Of course, Kagura didn't answer. She just cried, just like any other baby would.

Kamui narrowed his eyes, staring at his little sister. He set Kagura on the ground, and the toddler sat down, whimpering.

Abuto watched her cry as Kamui reached down, grabbing Kagura's hair. Kagura widened her eyes in shock, and started moving her arms and legs around as Kamui pulled her off the ground.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Kagura bawled as she shut her eyes tightly. The pain in her scalp was so bad, it was unbearable. Now she was practically screaming from the amount of pain she was receiving.

Kamui couldn't care less if Kagura was in extreme pain, but Abuto told the salmon-haired man, "Oi, Kamui. You'll get attention if this kid continues to scream."

Kamui opened up his eyes, and looked at Abuto in silence. When he realized that Abuto was right, he smiled while closing his eyes again, "We should leave, then."

"Eh?" The middle-aged Yato questioned as he raised a brow.

"We don't want anybody finding us, right?" Kamui asked as he held his parasol over his shoulder.

Abuto blinked, and sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

Kamui set Kagura down again, only this time, he and Abuto were about to leave the alleyway.

They were about to walk out, but before they did so, Kamui turned his head to the side, and smirked as he said to his sister, "It was nice seeing you again, little sister."

With that, they both ran out of the alleyway. Kamui only wanted to "visit" his little sister again, but he definitely didn't expect to see Kagura as a baby. And before you ask, he snuck into Gin-San's place, and took Kagura away from Shinpachi while he was sleeping. So…yeah.

Kagura was left alone in the alleyway, crying. She still felt the pain in her scalp as the tears were starting to burn her eyes.

**-Shinpachi's POV-**

I continued to run, and I didn't want to stop running until I found Kagura. I was really worried about her. I didn't want to think that she was kidnapped, because if she really was kidnapped, then I would most likely have a panic attack.

Pants escaped my lips, but no matter how tired I was, I still didn't want to stop.

But all of a sudden, I heard a cry, which sounded like a baby. Wait, could it be…?

My eyes widened, and I dashed into an alleyway (That's where I heard the cry). As soon as I entered the alleyway, I saw…Kagura!

Kagura was sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out. I furrowed my brows, but quickly walked over to the female Yato.

I then knelt down, and carefully picked up the toddler-for-now as I whispered, "Shh…it's okay, Kagura-Chan." Although I said that, I knew it wasn't okay. Somebody somehow took Kagura away, and left her here in this alleyway. But, I figured it would be pointless to find the person who "kidnapped" her, because it was really dark out.

Though I didn't see who "kidnapped" Kagura, I suddenly had a feeling that either Kamui, Okita-San, or the man in white clothes did it. I thought of Kamui, because he probably wanted to show Kagura that he was stronger. I also thought of Okita-San, because, well, he's a sadist, plus he tried to hurt Kagura last time he saw her. And I thought of the man in white clothes, because…actually, I don't have a real reason.

Anyway, I held Kagura to my chest, and closed my eyes as I whispered again, "I'll make sure this doesn't happen again, Kagura-Chan."

Kagura cried, and buried her face in my kimono top. I gently soothed her hair, and suddenly felt tears forming in my eyes. Was I going to cry as well? Well, that would make sense, because I was really worried about her. I, strangely, expected her footsie-pajamas to be torn apart, but thankfully, her footsie-pajamas were fine.

I continued to comfort her by hugging her. I stood up, and said to myself, "I need to get back to Gin-San's."

With that, I ran out of the alleyway, and headed straight back to Gin-San's place.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Isao Kondo walked through the streets, and held a flashlight, because it was too dark to see without one. The reason he was walking through the streets at this hour was because Sougo wasn't back at the Shinsengumi Headquarters yet. He was on his night shift, and his shift ended about a half an hour ago. Surely, he would've been back by now, but for some reason, he wasn't, as mentioned.

Isao pouted, and mumbled to no one in particular, "Where could Sougo be? Is he trying to ditch his shift? No, that can't be it."

A frown appeared on Isao's face, and as he continued to move his flashlight around, he suddenly heard a noise. And that noise belonged to a baby.

Isao widened his eyes, and thought, _Was that a baby?!_

The man widened his eyes, and added, _Is it Otae-Chan as a baby?! NOOOO! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HAS TURNED INTO A TODDLER AS WELL!_

Without thinking, he ran to the noise source, and within seconds, he found out who it was.

Was it Otae Shimura? No, it honestly wasn't.

Isao found out that it was actually Sougo.

Sougo also got turned into a baby – which was not too long ago – so he was pretty much under his Shinsengumi uniform.

The second he saw the sandy-haired…toddler, Isao's jaw dropped, and he dropped his flashlight. He quickly walked over to Sougo, and when he was close enough, he knelt to the ground, and his body began to shake.

He reached his arms out, and the second he picked up Sougo, Isao started crying.

He yelled, "SOUGOOOOO! THE MAN IN WHITE CLOTHES DID THIS, RIGHT?! NOW I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF _TWO_ BABIES! WAAAAHHH!"

A random woman opened up her window, and shouted, "KEEP IT DOWN! IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Isao ignored the woman, and continued to yell, "FIRST TOSHI, NOW YOU! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU NOW?!"

A vein throbbed in the woman's neck, and she picked up a small gray bucket. She violently threw the bucket, and it hit the back of Isao's head.

Isao grunted in pain, and he almost immediately fell into unconsciousness. He dropped Sougo, but since Sougo was only about a foot off the ground, his landing was soft.

As Isao lied on the ground, with his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Sougo blinked, and grabbed part of Isao's brown hair. He pulled it, and it was ripped off of Isao's scalp.

Sougo stared at the hair for a moment before letting go of it. The hair slowly fell down to the ground, and he decided to pull more hair off of Isao's head.

Even as a baby, Sougo was still sadistic.

**-Shinpachi's POV-**

I was getting close to Gin-San's place, when all of a sudden, I saw two figures on the ground.

I raised a brow, and walked towards the duo. As soon as I was in front of them, my eyes widened in shock.

It was Kondo-San, with a baby! And the baby looked exactly like Okita-San, because of the hair. Wait, OKITA-SAN IS A BABY, TOO?!

My jaw dropped, and I thought, _Oh, no. Okita-San got turned into a baby, too._

A sigh escaped my lips, and I took two steps towards Kondo-San before realizing that the majority of his hair was ripped off.

I frowned, and looked at Okita-San, asking, "Did you rip his hair off, Okita-San?"

"Boo…" Okita-San spattered.

I rolled my eyes, and knelt down again. I landed a hand on Kondo-San's back, and began to shake him as I told him, "Wake up, Kondo-San."

Kondo-San grunted, and slowly sat up. When he noticed me, he smiled, and asked, "Shinpachi! How're you?!"

"Uh…" Now I didn't know whether or not to tell Kondo-San that most of his hair was gone. If I told him, then he would cry his eyes out.

I gave the Chief a cracked smile as I answered, "I'm fine." I pointed at the crimson-eyed toddler, and added, "Is that Okita-San?"

Kondo-San sighed, "Sadly, it is. I was looking for him, because he was supposed to be back at the Headquarters, from his night shift." He stood up, and picked up Okita-San, along with his Shinsengumi uniform. When he saw pieces of hair on the ground, he raised a brow, but then chuckled, "That must be Sougo's pubic hair."

_EEEEEEHHHH?! THAT'S NOT HIS PUBIC HAIR!_

Kondo-San smiled, and said, "Well, I better get back to the Headquarters. See ya, Shinpachi." With that, he walked away.

My brows twitched, and as Kagura started gripping on my kimono top, I screamed in my head, _I CANNOT BELIEVE KONDO-SAN THOUGHT HIS HAIR WAS OKITA-SAN'S PUBIC HAIR! THAT'S DISGUSTING!_

Shaking my head, I dashed back to Gin-San's home.

Moments later, I entered his home, and took off my shoes, still carrying Kagura. I then locked the door behind me, and went over to the couch.

I sat down, and sighed, "Apparently, Gin-San forgot to lock the door."

I looked down at Kagura, and noticed that she was sleeping. Did she fall asleep while I was on my way back?

Kagura softly snored, and I gave her a warm smile. I ran my fingers through her hair as I thought, _At least she's not hurt._

I lied back down on the couch, and slowly closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I was so glad Kagura didn't get hurt; otherwise I would've cried.

* * *

**Now Sougo's a baby. XD You can probably guess what Kondo's reaction will be like when he finds out that he's nearly bald. :P**

**I think I'm going to end this story on chapter 12, rather than 13.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! :)**


	8. Babies are hard to take care of

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Thanks. :)**

**KyaaILoveIt: I feel the same way. XD**

**Hatsuyuki-chan: Don't worry, I'll try to keep updating this until the end of this story (There're four more chapters left, so yeah).**

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Dammit! How come we _still_ haven't found that white-clothed bastard?!" Gin-San exclaimed as he slammed his hand onto his desk.

We've been searching for the man in white clothes for the past few days, and we still haven't found him. It was frustrating, but Gin-San was more irritated than I was.

I held Kagura in my lap, and she reached her arms out, as if she wanted one of the crackers in the cracker basket. But since she had no teeth at the moment, she couldn't eat any crackers.

I sighed, and said to the silver-haired samurai, "Calm down, Gin-San. We'll find this man eventually."

"That's what you said a few days ago!" He exclaimed a little louder, which caused me to flinch.

I frowned, but realized that he was right. I did say the same thing a few days ago, but I said that, because I thought we were going to find the man in white clothes sooner than I thought. And sadly, I was wrong.

When I didn't reply to the man, Gin-San sat in his chair, and spun around, looking out the window. He rested his hands on the back of his head, and mumbled to himself, "I wonder if we'll get a reward from the news crew. Maybe then, I'll eat a dozen Neapolitan ice cream sandwiches, and ten strawberry parfaits."

I rolled my eyes at his random comment, and all of a sudden, a knock came at the door. I turned my head, and stood up, walking towards the door. I carried Kagura, and made sure that she didn't fall down from my arms.

As soon as I was in front of the door, I opened it, and saw Katsura-San (With Elizabeth, of course). I raised my brows in surprise as I asked, "Katsura-San, what're you doing here?"

Katsura-San bowed slightly before entering the house. He answered, "I need to talk to you and Gintoki. This is important."

Gin-San spun around in his chair again, only he arched a silver brow, and asked, "What's so important about a pointless talk, Zura? And can't you see I'm pissed off at the moment?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," Katsura-San corrected. "And you don't even know what I'm about to say, so please join in on the conversation."

Gin-San rolled his eyes, but (Shockingly) decided to join in on the conversation, anyway. He sat down next to me, and Katsura-San sat on the other couch, holding Elizabeth.

Gin-San crossed his legs, and told him, "Well, tell us what you want to say, and then get out. I don't want another freaking baby in this house."

I frowned at Gin-San, but didn't say anything.

Katsura-San replied, "Gintoki…I think I've found white-clothed-man's hideout."

"Eh?" Gin-San and I questioned at the same time.

Katsura-San explained, "Last night, I took a walk, and I saw the man in white clothes. He was going somewhere, so I followed him, without letting him notice me, of course. I followed him for, maybe, 15 minutes. When he stopped, I noticed that he was in front of a gray and black building. He went in, and out of curiosity, I decided to go into the building. Again, without letting him see me."

I raised my brows, and thought, _Are we finally going to find the man in white clothes?_

Katsura-San continued, "I entered the building, but when I did so, I saw some sort of _huge_ crystal ball, with thick, metal bars around it. It was shining, as if a television was on."

"Don't you mean 'as if it was the sun'?" I asked.

The man shook his head, and responded, "No, the sun's far brighter than the crystal ball."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything else.

Katsura-San said, "Anyway, while I was shocked at this huge ball, I noticed that there were a few controllers below it. I saw the man in white clothes, but I also saw some sort of baby…with wings."

"Wings?" Gin-San asked as he started picking his nose. "That's ridiculous. Are you sure that baby wasn't wearing fake wings?"

Katsura-San shook his head, "They were real wings, Gintoki. I know so, because I saw the baby flying."

That's when we both paused. Gin-San pulled his pinkie out of his nostril, and stared at the man wide-eyed. Apparently, we were both lost in thought.

Katsura-San sighed as he began rocking Elizabeth, "I'm not lying. Would I lie about this when this baby-issue is serious?"

Before either of us could answer, a knock came at the door. Katsura-San turned to the door, and widened his eyes. He quietly exclaimed, "I need to hide!"

I frowned, and asked, "Do you think it's the Shinsengumi again?"

"Who else could it be?!" He asked back – but rhetorically – as he jumped off the couch. He ran over to the closet, and hopped inside. He then closed the closet door, and told us, "Don't let them know I'm in here."

Gin-San rolled his eyes as he headed for the front door. As soon as he was in front of the door, he opened it, and he and I saw Kondo-San, carrying Hijikata-San and Okita-San.

I widened my brown eyes, and only said his name, "Kondo-San!"

Kondo-San actually looked depressed. Maybe it was because he found out that almost all of his hair was gone.

Okita-San wore brown footsie-pajamas, with a light-brown bib. Hijikata-San was wearing the same black footsie-pajamas. Wait, why did I mention Hijikata-San's footsie-pajamas? Never mind.

Gin-San said, "Oi, gorilla. You're nearly bald."

"Don't remind me," Kondo-San replied in a sad tone. He entered the house, and he soon sat down on the couch, still carrying the toddler-for-now's.

I decided to ask the Chief, "So what brings you here, Kondo-San?"

Kondo-San answered as he set Okita-San and Hijikata-San on the floor, "I want someone to comfort me. Most of my hair is gone. Somebody ripped it off while I was unconscious."

_Should I even tell him that Okita-San did it?_

Kondo-San added with a weak smile, "I'm done for. Otae-San will never want to see my face again."

_Okay, perhaps I shouldn't._

I crackly smiled at him as Kagura moved her arms around again. Only this time, it felt like she wanted to get off of my lap.

I looked down at her, and asked the Yato, "Kagura-Chan, do you want to play with Okita-San and Hijikata-San?"

She stared at me, and the only answer I got was, "Dum dum…"

I rolled my eyes, and thought, _That wasn't a proper answer, but then again, she's still a baby._

Sighing, I set Kagura down on the floor, and she almost immediately began charging towards Okita-San.

Okita-San stared at Kagura blankly, and when Kagura was close enough, she gripped part of Okita-San's hair. I frowned at this, and thought, _Does Kagura-Chan remember Okita-San as her arch rival? They're babies at the moment, so how can she remember?_

I sighed once more, but the front door was opened again. This time, it was sis. She entered the house, and was carrying a baby as well. And the baby was…KYUBEI?! KYUBEI'S A BABY NOW?! HOW MANY OF OUR FRIENDS HAVE TURNED INTO BABIES?!

I snapped my eyes wide in shock, and I yelled without thinking, "I-IS THAT KYUBEI-SAN?!"

Sis sighed, "Unfortunately, it is. We went on a walk yesterday, and we caught the man in white clothes, but he tried turning me into a baby, probably as payback for us taking a picture of him. But Kyu-Chan stepped in front of me, so she got turned into a baby, instead."

I blinked, and replied, "I'm sorry that happened to her."

"It's alright, Shin-Chan. You didn't do anything wrong. When we find the man in white clothes…" A purple aura rose above her, and she finished her sentence by growling, "…**I'll break every** **single bone in his body.**"

A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek as she sat down on the couch, next to Kondo-San. Kondo-San still looked depressed, but when he noticed sis, he smiled big, and screamed, "OTAE-CHAN! YOU DECIDED TO SIT NEXT TO ME!"

Sis raised a brow at him, and asked, "Do I know you? You do look familiar, but your hair is messed up."

Kondo-San's jaw dropped, and his face turned chalk white. He slumped his head, and mumbled, "She doesn't recognize me."

Sis still had her brow up, but it looked like she was confused. She shrugged her shoulders, and looked at me, saying, "Anyway, Shin-Chan, I'm hoping we'll find the man in white clothes _very_ soon. I don't want Kyu-Chan to suffer by being in this form."

I stared at Kyubei, and saw that she had a full head of black hair. She also still wore her eye-patch, which didn't make much sense, because I heard that she lost her left eye as a _child_, not as a baby.

Never mind that. That's not exactly important.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, and replied to my older sister, "I understand, sis. I don't want Kagura-Chan to suffer through this form, either, but we have yet to find the man in white clothes. Though, Katsura-San came by, and he told us that he found his hideout."

"Hideout?" Sis repeated as she raised her brows in surprise.

I nodded, "Katsura-San also told us that he saw a baby with wings."

"Were they fake?"

I shook my head, "No. Katsura-San said that the baby was actually flying."

Sis tapped her chin, and stared at the ceiling as she muttered, "A baby with wings…" Sis looked at me again, and added, "…that's definitely interesting. I'm not saying I don't believe Katsura-San, but that doesn't make much sense."

Just then, Katsura-San jumped out of the closet, and exclaimed, "How does it not make sense?! I saw wings on that baby with my very own eyes!"

Sis asked, "Didn't you hear the first part?"

Katsura-San ignored her, and continued to exclaim, "And here, I thought that there was no such things as babies having wings! Apparently, I'm wrong about that!"

Sis smiled, and closed her eyes, but she stood up, and walked towards Katsura-San.

I thought, _Oh, boy. It looks like sis is going to beat up Katsura-San._

The moment she stood in front of the man, she gripped his hair, and told him, "You need to listen when people talk to you." No soon after she said that, she violently threw Katsura-San out of the house. Katsura-San was out (While still holding Elizabeth), but he slammed through the doors, causing the doors to break.

Great, now we have to fix the door again. Ugh.

Anyway, as soon as he was out of sight, sis walked back to the couch, and sat down. Kyubei made a few noises, but they were barely audible for me to hear.

Sis ran her fingers through Kyubei's hair as she said, "Now, if the baby has wings, and is apparently with the man in white clothes, then the baby must be behind this baby-issue."

Gin-San asked, "Are you crazy? Babies can't talk, so how can one baby be behind all this mess? If you ask me, the only things babies can do is eat, poop, and sleep."

"That may be true, but this baby might be different."

Sis set Kyubei down on the couch, while Kondo-San still had his head slumped down.

Sis asked, "What else did Katsura-San tell you?"

I replied, "He told us that he saw some sort of huge crystal-like ball, with metal bars on it. Katsura-San also saw some controllers underneath it."

"Crystal-like ball?"

I nodded.

She said, "But that doesn't really explain why the man in white clothes has that weird weapon."

"What did the weapon look like?" I asked, out of curiosity.

Sis answered, "It's looked like a rattle, only the tip of it was round."

My eyes blinked, and I began to wonder, _A rattle as a weapon? Well, that sort of makes sense, but…_

"What did he do to turn Kyubei-San into a baby?" I asked, but it sounded like more of a demand than a question.

Sis's eyes widened, but she responded, "A red laser came out, and it hit Kyu-Chan, which turned her into a baby."

I clenched my hands on my pants, and I muttered under my breath, "Red laser…rattle as a weapon…"

Everybody, except Kondo-San and the toddlers, stared at me with raised brows.

I tilted my head, and thought, _That's how Kagura-Chan transformed into a baby._

I raised my head, and exclaimed while knitting my brows, "We're going to find the man in white clothes _tonight_!"

Gin-San questioned, "Eh? What makes you so sure we can find him tonight?"

I turned to Gin-San, and replied, "We're going to find the building Katsura-San mentioned!"

That's when his eyes widened in surprise. He said, "Oi, oi, Shinpachi. Why're you getting angry all of a sudden? You shouldn't be angry at a grown man."

I quickly stood up, and exclaimed, "We'll find that damn building, and then we'll defeat the man in white clothes and the baby with wings!"

"How're you going to find the building Zura mentioned?" Gin-San asked in a bored tone.

I clenched my fists, and responded, "Katsura-San will lead us the way!"

Okita-San and Kagura were practically fighting, but I picked Kagura up, and held her to my chest as I put on my sandals. After that, I dashed out of the house, and ran down the stairs.

I could hear sis calling out my name, but I didn't pay much attention to her.

Instead, I found Katsura-San, lying in a pile of garbage. I yelled his name, "KATSURA-SAN!"

Katsura-San sat up, and asked, "Yes, Shinpachi-Kun?"

"Lead us the way to the hideout you mentioned!"

His mouth parted, and he stared at me for a moment before smiling. He tilted his head down slightly, and chuckled, "Alright, then." He stood up, and walked away from the garbage as he added, "But if we're going to their hideout, we must make sure that we don't get turned into babies as well."

I nodded, "I'll be cautious about that."

* * *

**To be honest, the ending to this chapter was supposed to be different, but for some reason, I decided to change it. o.o**

**Anyway, the actual plot will start in the next chapter! We'll find out who Rattle _really _is, and who the baby with wings is, also (By the way, if you were confused on the part where Kotaro mentioned that, you should be. XD)!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! :)**


	9. How can babies fly and talk? It's weird

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: Probably not, since babies can't remember anything (When they were, of course, babies) as they get older. :P**

* * *

**An hour later…**

It only took about an hour for everyone to actually get ready.

You want to know _why_ it took them this long? Because Otose wouldn't let us leave until the door was fixed. She, thankfully, didn't see Kagura, but it wasn't easy trying to hide her, because Otose came into the house.

Anyway, Gin-San and I were able to fix the door, and as soon as we were done, Gin-San wiped his forehead with his fist as he panted, "Man, that was a pain! How many times has the door been broken, anyway?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I lost count a while ago."

Gin-San rolled his eyes, and replied, "Whatever. Let's get going before that old hag nags us again." He dropped his hammer, and it fell on the ground. I shrugged my shoulders, and dropped my hammer as well.

Sis, Katsura-San, and Kondo-San were downstairs, waiting for us, and carrying their babies (Don't take this the wrong way. I don't know how else to explain it). I was also carrying Kagura, but she was in the baby holder. So yes, I was wearing the baby holder again.

As soon as we were at the bottom of the staircase, Gin-San told them in a flat tone, "Let's go."

They all nodded, and Katsura-San walked in front of Gin-San and I. Katsura-San asked me, "You want me to lead you the way, right?"

I responded, "Yes, Katsura-San. You're the only one that knows where their hideout is."

He nodded, "Alright. Follow me!" Without warning, he began to run through the streets.

Gin-San and I widened our eyes, and Gin-San exclaimed as he began to run as well, "Zura! Haven't you heard the term 'wait for us'?!"

Without any choice, we all ran after them. I thought, _Why is Katsura-San running? It's not like Kondo-San's trying to arrest him right now! And speaking of Kondo-San, he STILL looks depressed!_

Although Kondo-San was running as well, he was still moping about his hair being ripped off. Was he going to mope around until his hair grew back? I had a feeling that he was.

Eventually, Katsura-San stopped running. We all caught up him, but Gin-San punched him in the head as he shouted, "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO RUN AWAY FROM US! DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GET ARRESTED, BECAUSE GORILLA-SAN'S HERE?!"

Katsura-San rubbed his head, and responded, "No. I ran, because I wanted us to deal with the white-clothed-man and the baby with wings as soon as possible. I'm honestly tired of Elizabeth being in this form, because she can't give me any ideas whenever we're in trouble."

A sigh escaped the man's lips, and he was now walking. I was glad, because I felt too tired to run again.

Gin-San was still angry at Katsura-San, but he was now grumbling inaudible words.

**25 minutes later…**

"Katsura-San, are you sure you know where the hideout is?" I asked Katsura-San as my brows furrowed.

Katsura-San answered without looking at me, "I'm sure, Shinpachi-Kun. I'm just trying to remember which street it's on. Then again, it _is _a hideout."

I rolled my eyes as Kagura spattered, "Kyuna…"

"Eh?" I questioned as I turned my head to the side, seeing the female Yato. Kagura waved her arms around, and I raised a brow as I asked rhetorically, "Is something wrong, Kagura-Chan?"

She continued to wave her arms, and she managed to say, "Kyu-Cha…" I raised my brows in slight surprise. It sounded like she was trying to say "Kyubei". Did that mean she wanted to play with Kyubei?

I gave her a small smile, and said, "I'm sorry, Kagura-Chan, but we need to fine the white-clothed-man's hideout."

"Tooky…" Kagura spattered once again.

I turned my head around, and all of a sudden, Katsura-San spread an arm out wide, and told us as he pointed at something, "Look. There's the building I was talking about."

I blinked, but saw a gray and black rectangular building. It looked a bit worn out, but it wasn't too bad. It was actually on the other side of an alleyway, but we could see part of it.

Sis asked as she started to rock Kyubei, "This is the building?"

Katsura-San nodded, "It's the one. I'm sure of it." Katsura-San immediately walked into the alleyway. He waved his hand back, motioning us to follow him. We did so, but for some reason, the atmosphere around us felt a little heavy.

Was this building the hideout Katsura-San's been talking about? Were we finally going to find the two people who caused this whole mess? I sure hope so.

We were almost to the end of the alleyway, but we heard an unfamiliar voice behind us.

"Where do you think _all of you _are going?"

I quietly gasped, and we all turned around. As soon as our bodies were turned, we saw…the man in white clothes!

All of our eyes widened in shock, and sis exclaimed, "It's the man in white clothes!"

The man smirked, and he said as he landed a hand on his hip, "Indeed, I am."

Gin-San yelled, "TELL US WHO YOU REALLY ARE, AND THEN TURN OUR FRIENDS BACK INTO THEIR NORMAL FORMS!"

He raised a brow, and asked, "Why should I tell you who I actually am?"

"BECAUSE I'M GETTING TIRED OF JUST HEARING 'THE MAN IN WHITE CLOTHES'!"

The man rolled his eyes, but gave out a chuckle, and said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Very well, I shall tell you my real name." He lifted a hand up, and "introduced" himself, "First off, you people apparently don't know that I use the nickname 'Rattle', because of the weapon I use. But my _real _name is Sasoshi Kureko."

Right after he said his real name, another figure approached. Only it was…a baby. And it wasn't just any baby, it was a baby…with wings.

I yelled in my head, _A BABY WITH WINGS?! KATSURA-SAN WAS RIGHT, AFTER ALL!_

The baby exclaimed, "Rattle! You should _never_ reveal your real name to anyone!"

_OH MY GOD, THE BABY ACTUALLY SPOKE! THE BABY ACTUALLY SPOKE!_

It seemed that everyone, except Sasoshi, was in utter shock, because our jaws dropped. Heck, even Kondo-San's jaw dropped. Looks like he got out of his depression fairly quickly. I guess that's good, because I didn't like how he looked so depressed.

Anyway, Sasoshi gave the winged-baby a cracked smile as he scratched the back of his neck, "W-Well, Touda-San, th-the guy with wavy hair practically forced me to say my name."

The baby had very short light-orange hair, and gray eyes. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, because it was hard to tell the gender of it, really. But I did know that the baby was wearing a diaper. Uh…that was it. The baby was only wearing a plain, white diaper – with a pin on the front – for clothing.

The baby rolled its eyes, and replied, "You still shouldn't have told them your real name! Bad Rattle! Bad, bad, bad!" Just then, the baby pulled out a regular rattle from its diaper. The baby began smacking its rattle onto Sasoshi's head.

Sasoshi exclaimed as he tried to protect himself by covering his head, "Ow! Ow! Okay, I'm sorry, Touda-San! But I've already said my name, so it's too late now!"

Eventually, the baby stopped, and gave out a sigh. The baby put the rattle back in its diaper, and he/she stared at us as he/she asked, "Why did you all come here?"

I asked, glaring at them, "We want answers."

"Eh? What kind of answers?" The baby asked again, only with a suspicious tone.

"Why're you turning a lot of people into babies?!" I snapped.

The baby widened its eyes, probably surprised at my tone. But it chuckled, and answered, "Are you _demanding_ me to answer? Fine, then. We've been turning a lot of people into babies, because I want revenge."

"Revenge?" Gin-San asked. "Babies can't get revenge. They don't even know what revenge is."

"Don't you dare insult me!" The baby snarled. "There's a reason as to why I want revenge!"

The baby cleared its throat, and it soon calmed down. He/She continued, "But before I tell you the reason, I'll have you all know that my name is Riki Touda. And before you ask, I am a girl."

Well, at least we now know what gender this baby is.

Riki said, "Anyway, about five years ago, I was a human. For some reason, my parents decided to abandon me when I was just about a year old. They left me in the middle of nowhere, in a basket, with a small blanket over it. It was raining, and somebody did find me, but weeks after I was taken into a different home, I died from hypothermia."

A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek as I thought, _Oh, dear…_

Katsura-San asked, "How did you how what happened while you were alive?"

Riki responded, "When I went to heaven, a Shinigami told me what happened. I also found out that when I entered heaven, I had these small wings on my back." She narrowed her gray eyes, but added, "A few months ago, I was asked if I wanted to be reborn, but…I kindly refused, because I wanted to get revenge, for my parents abandoning me. I'll never forgive them for abandoning me, and even though I'm not sure if they live here or not, but I will transform every single child, teenager, and adult into babies, here in Edo."

I clenched my teeth, and growled, "So that's why you turned some of our friends into toddlers. What about that crystal-like ball you have in your hideout?!"

Both Riki and Sasoshi's eyes widened in shock. Riki glared, "How did you know that?"

I landed a hand on Katsura-San's shoulder, and answered as I glared back at the duo, "This man followed Sasoshi."

Riki now glared at Sasoshi, and Sasoshi lifted his hands in front of his chest as he exclaimed, "I-I didn't know th-that guy was f-following me! Honest, Touda-San!"

Riki rolled her eyes, and said, "You should've paid more attention, Rattle."

Sasoshi scratched his cheek as he gave the winged-baby another cracked smile.

Sis slightly knitted her brows, and asked, "How did you meet this man?"

"Rattle?" Riki questioned, and sis nodded. Riki smirked, "Well, I met this man the day I visited earth, which was probably around two months ago. I met him, because he kept looking at kids. From the playground, to the grocery store. He entered an alleyway, for whatever reason, and I decided to actually meet him for the first time. At first, he was startled that I was a flying baby, and I could talk, despite being a toddler."

Riki turned her head slightly, and asked the man, "Rattle, would you like to say the rest?"

Sasoshi nodded, and explained, "I was completely confused on why this baby could fly and talk, but when Touda-San explained to me about her death, I was saddened. For the truth, I actually wanted a child, but I was unable to have one, because I had trouble getting a girlfriend. Touda-San also told me about her revenge, and since I was practically a lonely man, I decided to join her."

Gin-San asked as he picked his ear with his pinkie, "Why're you calling that brat by her last name? It's weird, especially when she's a freaking flying baby."

Riki harshly glared at Gin-San, but Sasoshi responded, "Because she's basically my boss."

Gin-San frowned, "That's sounded even weirder."

Sasoshi rolled his white eyes, but continued, "Anyway, while I was working with her on how to create our 'crystal ball', a Shinigami appeared, and it told me to wear white western clothes, plus this mask, and fake wings. I didn't understand why, and I _still_ don't understand, but I decided to wear them, anyway. The Shinigami gave me the clothes, and it also asked me to change my eye color to white. Without thinking, I accepted it, so my eyes are now white. It also gave me my amazing rattle weapon."

Sasoshi began touching his "weapon", which looked kind of creepy, to be honest.

Riki smirked at us, "So yeah. That's why we're turning everyone into babies. And when we're done with Edo, we'll turn everyone in the whole _world _babies."

My eyes snapped wide in shock, and I yelled, "TH-THE WHOLE WORLD?!"

Riki's smirk grew wider, and she nodded, "Yes, when every single person in Edo has transformed into a baby, I'll go to my crystal ball, and detonate the baby-bomb, which will turn everyone into toddlers. Then, everyone won't know what to do, because then, they'll be babies! HAHAHAHA!"

I clenched my teeth again, but I shouted, "WE'RE NOT GOING TO LET YOU WIN!"

Riki stopped laughing, and she raised a brow as she asked, "Oh? Are you going to try to fight us, then?"

"WE'RE GOING TO STOP YOU FROM TURNING EVERYONE INTO TODDLERS, BY GOING TO YOUR HIDEOUT, AND BREAKING YOUR CRYSTAL BALL!"

Her lips parted, but she tilted her head, and began to laugh. She was laughing so hard, that she wrapped her arms around her stomach, and flew into a lie-down position.

Kondo-San exclaimed, "What is so funny?!"

Riki eventually stopped laughing, and she wiped her eye with her small fist as she informed us, "You can try to do that, but the second you break the crystal ball by hitting it with your weapons, it will detonate the bomb automatically."

I gasped, and more sweat rolled down my face. Riki added, "The only way you can actually stop it from turning everyone into babies, is by destroying the controllers. When those are destroyed, the crystal ball will break, but it will turn everyone back into their normal forms."

She flew in front of Sasoshi, and said in a rather dark tone, "If you're going to try to do that, then you'll have to try to fight us first."

She grinned a bit evilly, and sis said without hesitation, "We'll definitely defeat you, Riki Touda." I turned to look at my sister, and she walked out of the alleyway. Sasoshi and Riki got out of the way, so the rest of us exited out of the narrow alleyway.

I thought, _Yes, we're definitely going to defeat them._

As I knitted my dark brows, sis and Kondo-San set down Okita-San, Hijikata-San, and Kyubei. They were all sitting, with their backs leaning against the wall of a house.

For some reason, I didn't bother pulling Kagura out of the baby carrier. Instead, I tilted my head, and thought once more, _We'll have our friends, plus other people in Edo, back into their normal forms!_

But I realized that I didn't have a weapon to use. I couldn't use my hands, because I couldn't just try to punch Sasoshi or Riki in the faces. Actually, punching a baby doesn't sound right…at all.

I frowned at the thought of not having a weapon, but suddenly, sis told me, "Use this, Shin-Chan."

I turned to her, and saw that she was carrying a naginata, and a sword. I arched a brow, and asked, "How did you get these weapons so fast?"

"I found them in a garbage pile nearby," She immediately answered. "It's ashamed that were there."

Sis handed me the sword, and I accepted it, but carefully examined it as I thought, _Come to think of it, the sword does look good. Why would anyone throw it away?_

I sighed, and held the handle of the sword as Riki said, "Now then…let's fight!"

She took out her rattle again, only this time, the rattle grew, and it was now almost the size of Sasoshi's rattle weapon. My jaw dropped, and apparently, Riki was strong enough to hold her "weapon".

But I glared at them, and as soon as sis, Gin-San, and Kondo-San were ready, we charged towards them.

* * *

**Okay, I'm making changes...again. My _final_ decision is that I'll be ending this fic on chapter 11. I'm ending it there, because the next chapter will be the fight scene, and since I'm not the best at writing fight scenes (Who isn't not the best at writing them? LOL But I'm not saying I'm bad at them; I just have a hard time writing fight scenes without repeating lines over and over again.), then...yeah. And the chapter after that will be aftermath of the "baby-issue".**

**It was pretty difficult writing Riki's (Plus Sasoshi's) explanation on why she was turning people into babies. XP Hopefully, I didn't leave any plots holes there.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! :)**


	10. Even baby problems can be fixed

**Enjoy!**

**Iloveallanime16: I swear I didn't intend to make Riki creepy. XD But oh well.**

* * *

We were charging towards Sasoshi and Riki.

We were going to defeat them, and turn everyone – who got transformed into a baby – back into their normal forms.

Riki said that in order for that to happen, we would have to try to destroy the controllers in their hideout. Then the crystal ball would break, but turn everyone back to normal. Riki also said that we would have to try to get through them in order to get to their hideout, which is on the other side of the alleyway.

As soon as we were in front of Riki and Sasoshi, we began our fight. Gin-San crashed his wooden sword onto Sasoshi's rattle weapon, and they both smirked.

Gin-San growled, "Oi, oi. You shouldn't be carrying toys at an old age."

"You don't even know how old I am," Sasoshi growled back as he still smirked.

Sasoshi pushed his rattle weapon, making Gin-San go backwards. I gripped on the handle of my sword, and swung it towards Sasoshi.

Sasoshi looked at me from the corner of his eye, and he immediately blocked my attack by using his rattle weapon again.

He pushed me back, just like he did to Gin-San, and pointed the tip of his weapon towards me. When I realized what he was going to do, I widened my eyes in shock, and saw a red laser coming out of it.

I dodged the laser, and the laser hit a random garbage can. I looked at the plastic garbage can, and saw that it was on fire. Wait, what?!

Sasoshi raised a brow, and said, "Hm, that's strange. My laser shouldn't cause things to be on fire." He shrugged his shoulders, and added, "Oh well, that's not important." He pointed the tip of his weapon at me again, and another laser came out.

I clenched my teeth, and dodged the laser once again. The laser hit the ground, and there was a small hole in it.

I thought as a drop of sweat rolled down my cheek, _I'm NOT going to let him turn me into a baby!_

I gave Sasoshi a death glare, and he smirked, "You think your glare will scare me? I don't think so."

Another laser came out of the weapon, but this time, I hit it with my sword. I will admit that it was kind of weird doing that, I managed to avoid the laser hitting me. But when I hit it with my weapon, I accidentally hit it to Katsura-San's direction.

My jaw dropped as the laser hit Katsura-San's body. Katsura-San snapped his eyes wide, and he almost immediately began to shrink.

Gin-San yelled, "ZURA!"

Katsura-San tried saying, "It's not Zura, it's Katsu-" But his sentence was incomplete, because he was now talking like a baby.

Seconds later, Katsura-San was transformed into a baby. He now had very little hair, and his whole body – except his head – was under his clothes.

Katsura-San blinked his eyes multiple times before starting to cry, "WAAAAAHHHH!"

I knelt on the ground, and yelled, "I'M SORRY, KATSURA-SAN! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Sis told me, "Now's not the time to talk, Shin-Chan! We need to defeat Riki and Sasoshi!"

I bit my lower lip, and decided to pick up Katsura-San, along with his clothes. I ran over to the wall, and set him down, beside Elizabeth.

As soon as Elizabeth noticed him, "she" landed a fin on Katsura-San's head. Katsura-San's cry died down, and he looked at Elizabeth as "she" patted his head. Katsura-San quickly hugged Elizabeth.

I stood up, and grabbed my sword. Gin-San asked me as he started to fight Sasoshi again, "Shinpachi, how could you do that? Are you on their side now?"

I glared at the silver-haired samurai, and shouted, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!"

"Whatever. Help me kick Sasoshi's ass, or else you won't get any dinner tonight."

I rolled my eyes, and replied, "You hardly feed us at all."

"Just help me, dammit!"

My eyes rolled again, but I ran over to the man, and swung my sword at Sasoshi again. Sasoshi continued to block our attacks, and I thought with frustration, _This is so irritating! Why can't Sasoshi and Riki just give up already?!_

Without warning, Sasoshi kneeled me in the groin. I snapped my eyes wide, and grunted, "GRGH!"

This was the last thing I expected Sasoshi to do, because I _never_ get kneeled in the crotch. I held onto my crotch as I dropped the sword. I knelt on the ground, and thought again, _Th-That freaking hurt!_

More sweat formed on my face, and Sasoshi snickered, "What's the matter? Do your balls hurt?"

I gave him a death glare, and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Sasoshi also kneeled Gin-San in the crotch, and Gin-San widened his eyes, and dropped his bokken. He held his own crotch as he fell on the ground, mumbling, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

I managed to stand up, and Sasoshi pointed the tip of his weapon to Gin-San. He said, "You're more sensitive than that dork, I'm guessing."

I screamed, "DON'T CALL ME A DORK! JUST BECAUSE I WEAR GLASSES, DOESN'T MEAN I'M A DORK!"

I wonder how many times I've said that since I first met Gin-San and Kagura.

I managed to stand up, and grab the handle of my sword, but the laser came out of Sasoshi's weapon, and the laser hit Gin-San.

My wide eyes stared at Gin-San as he was starting to shrink as well. Gin-San turned into a baby seconds later, and he was still holding his crotch in pain. Apparently, he didn't realize that he turned into a toddler.

Gin-San tried to speak, but the only words he could form was, "Goo…mas…eh…"

I face-palmed myself, and yelled in my head, _GREAT, NOW GIN-SAN CAN'T HELP US!_

Sasoshi snickered again as he turned to face me, "Now it's your turn."

He was about to point his weapon to me, but sis ran over to us, and forcefully kicked it out of his hand. Sasoshi gave her a what-the-hell look as the weapon headed towards the ground.

The second the weapon hit the ground, it smashed into pieces. Sasoshi's jaw dropped to the ground as drops of sweat trailed down his cheeks.

Sasoshi knelt on the ground, beside his now broken weapon, and yelled, "NOOOO! RAMESTEIN!"

_Ramestein? Seriously? He NAMED his weapon?_

Sasoshi scowled at sis, "You bitch! Why did you have to kill Ramestein?!"

Sis rolled her eyes, and replied as she landed a hand on her hip, "You won't be using that, anymore." She didn't exactly answer his question, but it was true; Sasoshi's weapon was useless now.

I gazed at Kondo-San, and he was fighting Riki. He yelled, "I'D REALLY HATE TO HARM A CHILD, BUT YOU NEED TO BE STOPPED!"

Riki snickered, "Try to stop me, then."

Without warning him, the winged-baby smacked its weapon onto Kondo-San's hip. Kondo-San clenched his teeth, and held his hip as the baby chuckled, "Gotcha."

At first, I didn't understand why she said that, but the second she held her rattle weapon in front of Kondo-San's face, I widened my eyes for the umpteenth time, and yelled, "KONDO-SAN! DODGE!"

Kondo-San also realized what was going to happen, and the second the laser came out of Riki's weapon, Kondo-San immediately dodged it by falling to the ground.

The laser hit a house, and there was a hole in it. I thought, _Oh, boy. Looks like the people living there will get angry._

Kondo-San shouted, "THANKS FOR TELLING ME TO DODGE, SHINPACHI-KUN!" He gave me a thumbs up as he winked at me.

I gave him a cracked smile.

_Why is he winking at me?_

Right after my thought, Riki clenched her teeth, and shouted, "DODGING ISN'T GOING TO WORK FOR YOU!" In a split second, she shot another laser, and this time, it actually hit Kondo-San.

Kondo-San screamed as he also shrunk into a toddler. As soon as he was transformed into a baby, Kondo-San almost immediately began to cry. But while he was crying, he was actually making grunts, like a gorilla.

_ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!_

Sis raised a brow, and said, "Seems like gorilla really is a gorilla, after all."

I face-palmed myself again, and muttered under my breath, "This is getting ridiculous."

Without wasting another second, I charged towards Riki, and when I was close enough, I swung my sword at her. I didn't want to kill her, but I wanted to show her that I was not afraid to fight a baby.

Riki widened her gray eyes, and exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa! Are you trying to hit a _baby_?!"

"I don't want to kill you," I informed her. "But I'm not letting you win."

Riki smirked, "Oh, really?"

She positioned her weapon, and I thought she was pointing to me, but I found out that I was wrong, because she said, "What if I turn that woman into a baby, also? Then you'll be on your own to defeat us."

A snicker escaped her lips, and I widened my eyes at my sister, who was trying to attack Sasoshi.

Riki yelled, "RATTLE, GET OUT OF THE WAY! I NEED TO SHOOT THIS WOMAN!"

Sasoshi turned his head around, and eyed at the baby, but he quickly ran backwards. Sis frowned in confusion, but Riki yelled again, "NOW YOU'LL BE TURNED INTO A TODDLER! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sis widened her eyes in shock. The laser was starting to form on the tip of Riki's weapon.

Since I didn't want my sister to also turn into a baby, I dashed towards her.

The laser came out of Riki's rattle, and it was heading towards sis. Riki grinned as sis's eyes were as wide as saucers.

I ran in front of sis, and spread my arms out as I yelled, "I'M NOT LETTING RIKI TURN YOU INTO A BABY, SIS!"

"Shin-Chan!" Sis replied.

Just then, the laser hit my back, and I expected myself to get transformed into a baby…but I just remembered that Kagura was still on my face.

My lips parted, and I turned my head to the side, seeing the red laser hit Kagura.

I screamed, "KAGURA-CHAN!"

All of a sudden, I could see Kagura growing bigger. I stared at her in disbelief as Riki had a shocked look on her face.

Riki exclaimed, "What?! How is this possible?! That baby…is turning back into her normal form?!"

Kagura grew bigger and bigger, and within seconds, the baby carrier ripped. The carrier fell off of my shoulders, and it landed on the ground.

I expected Kagura's footsie-pajamas to rip as well, but strangely, they didn't. Apparently, they were stretchable.

About a moment passed, and Kagura was back into her normal form. She stood right behind me, and yelled, "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING THESE PAJAMAS?! IT'S NOT BEDTIME, NOPE!"

I shouted her name, "KAGURA-CHAN!"

"Eh?" Kagura questioned before turning around, and seeing me. She frowned, and asked, "Shinpachi, why am I wearing these? These look like they belong to a baby, uh-huh!"

"That's because you _were_ a baby!" I turned around, and told her as I landed my hands on her shoulders, "About two weeks ago, you were transformed into a baby! We found out who did it, and they're planning on turning the whole world into toddlers!"

She widened her cerulean eyes at me, and exclaimed again, "WHAT?! That's crazy, uh-huh! How do we stop that from happening?!"

I grabbed her wrist, and ran, pulling her. We ran through the alleyway, but Riki screamed, "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" I could tell that she was flying towards us, but Kagura and I ran as fast as we could.

We were at the other side of the alleyway, but we didn't stop running. I screamed, "KAGURA-CHAN, WHEN WE GET INSIDE, I WANT YOU TO DESTROY THE CONTROLLERS!"

I knew she couldn't understand what I was talking about, because she gave me a confused look. I added, "I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING WHEN WE'RE DONE DEALING WITH RIKI AND SASOSHI!"

"WHO'S RIKI AND SASOSHI?! ARE THEY PORN STARS?!"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I continued to pull on her wrist, and as soon as we were in front of the hideout, I opened the door, and we dashed in. I let go of her wrist, but we continued to run, and soon, I saw the huge crystal ball Katsura-San was talking about.

I pointed at the controllers as I ordered the Yato, "Those controllers need to be destroyed! And since we didn't bring your parasol, you can use this sword!"

I handed her the sword I was using, but she frowned at it, and asked, "How exactly do I use this?"

"Just swing the sword, and destroy the controllers!"

Just then, Riki came in, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

I pushed Kagura's back as I ordered again, "Go, Kagura-Chan!"

Kagura still looked confused at first, but she widened her eyes again, and muttered, "I just remembered…that dude in white clothes turned me into a baby."

She gripped on the handle of the sword, and growled, "He fucking turned me into a baby!"

Without sparing another second, she slammed the blade of the sword into the controllers. Riki hollered, "NO!"

The controllers were now broken, but the crystal ball began to crack. I grabbed Kagura's wrist again, and pulled her like before. She dropped the sword, and it hit the ground as we ran out of the small building.

Riki snarled, "I worked my butt off on this! Why did this have to happen?!"

Right after her question, the crystal ball broke, and a bright light shined in the building. The light crashed through the rooftop, and I closed my eyes tightly, since it was so bright.

I held Kagura to my chest as Kagura asked, "Shinpachi! What's that?!"

Before I could answer, the light grew bigger, and it hit us. No, it hit _everyone_ in Edo. I knew that, because the light grew into some kind of dome.

Kagura screamed into my kimono top, and soon, the light died down.

I squinted my eyes, but when I noticed that our friends were back into their normal form, I opened my eyes completely.

Gin-San, Katsura-San, Okita-San, Hijikata-San, Kondo-San, Elizabeth, and Kyubei turned back into adults.

They all looked at their arms, and Hijikata-San frowned, "Why am I wearing this weird outfit? I look ridiculous in it."

I smiled, and Kagura told me, "Oi, get off of me, Shinpachi."

I let go of her, and saw Sasoshi kneeling on the ground.

He furrowed his brows, and whimpered, "No…our plan…failed…"

Gin-San walked towards him, and as soon as he was in front of the man in white clothes, he kneeled him in the face. Sasoshi grunted, "GAH!" and covered his face with his hands.

Gin-San growled, "That's payback for kicking me in the crotch."

I looked at the now damaged hideout, and out of curiosity, I walked towards it by going through the alleyway again.

But when I got to the other side of the alleyway, I saw Riki crawling. She didn't have those wings anymore. She was actually crawling!

I stared at the baby, and I asked, "Your wings disappeared?"

The baby spattered, "Te…poo…"

I raised my brows in slight surprised, and thought, _She can't talk anymore?_

Sasoshi ran passed me, and when he saw Riki, his mouth agape. He whispered, "Touda-San…your wings are gone."

All of a sudden, a strange figure appeared out of nowhere. The figure was a male, and he wore all black, and was carrying a long sickle.

I jumped, and exclaimed, feeling startled, "Wh-Who are you?!"

The man chuckled, "I am a Shinigami."

"Sh-Shinigami?!"

He smirked, "I'm not lying, young man."

Sasoshi gasped, "What're you doing here?"

The Shinigami narrowed his eyes at Sasoshi, and responded, "I wanted to tell you…that I've reincarnated Riki."

"What?" Sasoshi asked with disbelief.

The Shinigami sighed, "I know it doesn't make much sense, but I've reincarnated her for a reason. Sasoshi, you obviously care about her. I'm not a mind-reader, but I could see in your eyes that you wished Riki was your child."

Sasoshi snapped his eyes wide, and before he could say anything, the Shinigami continued, "You've had a hard time getting a girlfriend, which was a reason why you were unable to have a child. So I decided to reincarnate Riki. And before you ask, I've reincarnated her into a year old baby, and left off the time before she died."

The Shinigami was really confusing me, but I didn't say anything about it.

Sasoshi questioned, "Wait, what? Does that mean that she has hypothermia again?"

The Shinigami chuckled once again, "No, Sasoshi. She doesn't have hypothermia this time. Instead, she's healthy."

Sasoshi sighed with relief, and the Shinigami added, "Sasoshi, I'd like you to take care of her. And just call her 'Riki', not 'Touda-San'. Actually, her last name is now 'Kureko'."

Sasoshi stared at the Shinigami in shock. The Shinigami muttered, "She won't remember what happened as she grows older. I'll be on my way, now. Good-bye, Sasoshi."

With that, the Shinigami disappeared.

I blinked multiple times in utter confused. I was so confused, that I was starting to get a headache.

Sasoshi looked at Riki, but picked her up, and cuddled her in his arms.

I couldn't see the expression on Sasoshi's eyes, but he chuckled, "Riki Kureko…she's officially my daughter now." He landed a hand on the back of his head, and untied the knot to his mask.

The mask was off, and it fell on the ground as Sasoshi turned around. He didn't look much different without his mask, really.

He walked out of the alleyway, and said to Riki, "I'll take care of you from now on."

He passed my friends, and while he was walking away from us, everybody stared at his back in confusion.

As soon as I exited the alleyway, Gin-San asked me, "Oi, Shinpachi. What the hell just happened?"

I smiled, "Let's just say Riki reincarnated."

Gin-San rolled his eyes as Kagura grabbed my kimono top. She exclaimed, "Now will you tell me what the hell happened in that weird-looking building?!"

"Don't worry, Kagura-Chan. I'll tell you. But first, we need to get back to Gin-San's place."

I looked at the Shinsengumi, and Okita-San said, "I hate this outfit. It looks gay."

Kondo-San hugged Okita-San and Hijikata-San, and screamed, "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK INTO YOUR NORMAL FORMS! NOW I WON'T HAVE TO CRY ABOUT THIS!"

"Kondo-San, why's the majority of your hair ripped off?" Hijikata-San asked with a raised brow.

Gin-San, Kagura, and I ignored them, and we headed back to "Yorozuya Gin-Chan" as sis said to Kyubei, "Kyu-Chan, are you okay?"

Kyubei answered, "Yes, I'm alright."

I smiled once again, but gazed at the somewhat dark sky. I thought, _I'm so glad this baby-issue is over._

* * *

**GRRR, THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER WAS SO DIFFICULT TO WRITE! I'M AWARE THAT I RUSHED IT, AND THAT I CONFUSED PEOPLE! IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, I APOLOGIZE! I'M CONFUSED, MYSELF!**

**Ahem...anyway, now that everyone (That was turned into babies) has turned back into their normal forms, things are back to normal. The next chapter will be the last, and it will also be very short, so I'll most likely finish this by tomorrow.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 10! :)**


	11. Babies come from the past

**This is the final chapter of "Yato Toddler". I must say, I was quite surprised at how many people have read this. Guess all I have to say for that is...thanks. :) Well, enjoy the final chapter (Even though it is very short)!**

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Two weeks have passed since the end of the baby-issue in Edo. Gin-San told me and Kagura that he was going to try to forget that Sasoshi and Riki even existed.

Speaking of Kagura, after the baby incident, I was forced to explain to her what happened while she was a baby. I also told her why she had to wear those footsie-pajamas (Kagura threw them away the day after she returned to normal). She was definitely not happy about that, but she eventually understood.

It was morning, and I walked into Gin-San's house as I exclaimed, "Gin-San! Kagura-Chan! I bought some rice and eggs!"

Kagura's eyes immediately widened, and she hopped off the couch as she exclaimed back, "Give me some!" She ran towards me, and I widened my eyes as well, only I had a feeling that she was going to plumbed me to the ground.

So I dropped the groceries, and as soon as they landed on the floor, Kagura grabbed the rice and eggs, and yelled, "MINE!"

She picked them up, and dashed to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, but a smile crept up my face as I took off the sandals, and walked into the living room.

Minutes later, Kagura grabbed a bowl, and she put some rice in there, and when she was done, she cracked an egg, and the egg yolk landed on top of the rice.

She held the bowl in her hand, and she jumped back onto the couch. She sat beside me, and she held her chopsticks before chomping on the rice, along with the raw egg.

Gin-San was in his spinning chair, as usual, and he looked out the window.

While Kagura was eating her food, I thought, _Yep…things really are back to normal. I know the baby incident ended two weeks ago, but I can't help smiling._

Another smile appeared on my face, and all of a sudden, Kagura asked me, "Oi, Shinpachi. I usually don't ask these kinds of questions, but since you and Gin-Chan were practically forced to take care of me while I was a baby…do you think you'll want to have any kids when you're an adult?"

I widened my eyes, feeling slightly surprised at her question. My mouth agape, but Kagura added, "Oi, did you hear me?"

I snapped back into reality, and responded with a sigh, "Maybe I'll have kids when I'm in my 30's."

For the truth, I don't think I'll want kids for a _long_ time. It was difficult enough taking care of Kagura while she was a baby.

But now that everyone is back into their normal forms, things are back to normal, as I said earlier.

Let's just hope nothing like this will ever happen again.

**~End.~**

* * *

**And that's that. This story is now done.**

**Thank you _Hubba _(Especially for your constructive criticism from the first chapter), _Guest _(There were two reviews that said "Guest", and I'm not sure if it was the same person or not, but whatever. :P), _8ouji-Rui_, _KyaaILoveIt_, _Iloveallanime16_, _Ao no samurai_, _Nyzu_, and _Hatsuyuki-chan _for reviewing this story. :)  
**

**Thank you for reading "Yato Toddler"! :)**


End file.
